Raised Killer
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: After witnessing my family's slaughter, I'm kidnapped. I start to go into a mental break down, My kidnappers then force me into a 'test' in the slight chance of me becoming strong, I guess in hopes of me becoming their own personal 'Killer'. AkatsukixOc
1. It All Begins

**(A/N) I was reading over one of my stories..that at the moment haven't put on the internet, I thought to myself "Hmm..A story where a girl is found by the Akatsuki" And so, Here I am..Enjoy please!! First contains rape, You have been warned.**

**~(~Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto~)~**

**---...---...---**

I looked around..blood..everywhere..The ground..the walls..me..Why? Why did my family get murdered? Why mine? They didn't do anything..Now..I stand horrified..the killers infront of me..dark figures with swords dripping with what I suspected..blood.

They took a step towards me..I froze in my spot with my blue eyes wide, They stopped infront of me and I saw how they smirked sickeningly..two men..blood splattered onto their face.

"We could get money from her" One said as his dark brown eyes ventured me, The other one chuckled "Wouldn't get much, She has nothing to offer" He said darkly, The first one turned to him "What do we do with her?" He asked then I felt a cold chill as the second one's smirk grew.

"I'm sure we'll get more if she has experience" I felt as my heart stopped and my stomach dropped, The first one chuckled as he started to reach his hand out "N-No" I managed to speak high pitched..It hurt even my own ears, I felt as a hand grabbed my wrist roughly.

"This'll hurt you more than it'll hurt us" The first one said squeezing my wrist causing me to whimper, I couldn't move..I was frozen in my spot..I was trained well but..I can't do anything..My parents..are dead..along with my grandmother and little brother..he was only eight years old..He didn't deserve this..None of them did, What did they do to get slaughtered by these two..two..pigs?!

I flinched as the second one grabbed the thin shoulder strap of my yellow dress, I looked up into his cold black eyes "You're ours now" I couldn't help but whimper..then finally..I did what I should've done in the first place.

"No!" I screamed and twisted outta their grasp, I turned around and started to run out the door "Get back here!" I closed my eyes running even faster, I heard as they started to run behind me.

"No, You don't!" I felt as a hand grabbed my long black hair, I squeaked as I was jerked back and a hand connected with my cheek "Bitch!" The second man yelled who had obviously held my hair yanking it, The first one glared at me..running a hand through his short yellow hair.

"You scared us quite a bit" He said with a sickening chuckle, I squeaked as his hands grabbed the bottom of my ordinary dress "That's gonna cost ya even more" I felt as tears started building up in my eyes, There's no way I can get free.

"Don't even try to scream.." I felt a kunai press against my neck "..Or we'll kill you" I closed my eyes and bit my lip nodding slowly, I heard both laugh as the blonde's hands ran down and slid up under my dress.

I gulped and locked my knees together, He grabbed my panties and with force slipped them off. I felt as my legs were forced open, A dark chuckle made my skin crawl and me shiver...I heard the ruffling of clothes..and all to quickly..I felt the worst pain possible.

I screamed out but a hand was slapped over my mouth, It seemed everything went by too slow..the pain growing each second..Tears flowed from my closed eyes and the sickening laughs made me feel even worse...If that was possible.

The ripping shredding pain..It was hurting beyond anything I have ever felt..I was ruined..stained..forever scarred..even if I survive this..I know I couldn't live, I wish this all would end! They both die right now! As they rape me..alittle girl in many's eyes..but now..I know there is nothing I can do..The pain is still growing feeling as if I'm about to die.

"I go after you, right?" I could barely hear from my crying as the second man asked that question that made me cry even harder, I heard terrifying chuckles "Yes" I then heard something that obviously they didn't..Someone else is here, I took all my guts and reacted.

I quickly and roughly bit the hand covering my mouth, He cursed loudly as he pulled his hand back. I took a sharp breath before screaming at the top of my lungs "Help Me!!!!" I felt as a hand roughly crossed my cheek causing me to squeak, I tasted the metallic taste of blood..He busted my lip..but with the pain I was feeling down there..I didn't even feel my lip burning at all.

"I told you to not scream! Now you're going to pay, We don't care to fuck a dead girl" I felt as my heart dropped looking up into black eyes, As I saw a kunai coming down fast at me on instinct I closed my eyes tightly.

I heard a grunt then It grew silent, I opened my eyes and jumped "I see we got here to late" I saw that the two killers had kunai's thrown right into their necks, I squeaked as they fell to the ground..blood just squirting onto the ground and myself, I felt as my crying stopped but I was sore so bad down at my personal spot that..I was numb.

I saw a man with weird ringed eyes and a tall man with yellow eyes and something around his head..He was strange but that's what made me scared, The one with ringed eyes stepped towards me causing me to flinch.

He looked at the men that had killed my family and..raped me, His strange eyes turned back to me "We're not going to hurt you" His voice was..cold and emotionless, I watched him with frightened weary eyes.

"N-No..Yo-You will..Y-You ar-are just li-like them..murderers" I said shakingly trying to scoot myself back, I saw his eyes narrow "But we're not the type to rape a girl" I felt as my heart dropped and tears welling up in my eyes once more, I jumped as a hand grabbed my wrist "Come with us, We were friends of your family's..I do not want to have to force you along" His voice was demanding, I looked down as my dress started to stain with blood from my sensitive spot.

I let my tears fall, The man's grip neither tightened nor loosened "I hurt..both ways..please..help me" I cried hunching over placing my free hand over my eyes, I felt as I was picked up bridal style but I didn't care.

"Zetsu, Clean it up" He said and the other one nodded, I balled my fists into the man's big robe and cried against his chest "Yes..**No problem**" The man said and I could hear a chuckle that I have heard to many times tonight, I felt as the man that held me started walking then soon I felt the mid-night wind blow against me causing me to shiver.

I don't know how long It had been..but I felt as we slowed down, I sniffed and opened my eyes..I was almost asleep, I looked towards the stone wall that this man was walking to..I watched with blurry vision as we stopped at it, I flinched as a hole suddenly appeared in the wall.

I watched as he stepped into the hole and kept walking, I glanced behind him and saw as it disappeared "Genjutsu" I jumped at the sudden voice, I looked up at the man then averted my eyes to where we were heading.

I saw how he took me down a few long hallways filled with doors..He stopped at double doors then he pushed them open easily, He walked in and laid me onto the huge bed. I watched as he walked to the double doors..I started to get scared as he turned to look at me.

"I'll have someone come up and help you, Stay there..Do not move" He ordered and I couldn't help but nod, He gave me a stern look before he walked out. I stared at the closed doors for a couple minutes before I slowly and shakingly looked around the room.

It was dark..so I couldn't see much, I tried to sit up to get more comfortable but a terrible pain rippled through me causing me to scream..I thought it couldn't get any worse, I balled my fists of the covers under me and I closed my eyes tightly.

It hurts so much..almost as bad as how it was caused, I felt as my crying started up again..I feel so..dirty, so awful...By men that killed my family..How can it get any worse than that..I would be happy If they did kill me..

I heard as the doors opened, I shot open my eyes and looked towards the doors. A dark figure with green eyes stood there..alone, I felt as his eyes looked me over before sighing.

I saw how a light suddenly came on causing me to cover my eyes "I don't want to do this" I heard the man mumble as he started to walk towards the bed I was on, I squinted trying to get a better look of the man..He covered most of his face, but I did notice he wore a black robe with red clouds across it.

"Take it off" He said causing me to furrow my eye brows, He rolled his eyes and pointed at my blood stained dress "Take it off" He said in a more demanding tone, My eyes widen "Wh-What?" I asked shakingly feeling scared once again, He raised a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do I have to force it off you?" He asked angrily, I jumped and looked down at my dress "W-Why?" I asked as I glanced up at the man, He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "I need to check you over, Not that I want to" He replied and I stared at him for a moment before gulping.

"O-Okay.." I said shakingly and he placed his hand back at his side, I grabbed the bottom of my dress and closed my eyes tightly as I started lifting it "Lets get this over with" I heard the man say but I paused as I got to my 'spot', I started shaking then I looked up at the man.

"I-I can't" I said with tears forming in my eyes, I saw how the man sighed angerly "I'll do it" He said taking out his hands grabbing the bottom of my dress, I gulped and closed my eyes as I retreated my hands.

The dress quickly went over my head and the air hit me..the only thing I wore was a small bra, I was very scared at the moment..I didn't know how to react, I felt as a hand was laid on my shoulder causing me to jump.

I balled my fists of the bed's covers, I felt as his finger tips ran down my side stopping at my hip..Both hands retreated then he sighed "Open them" I opened my eyes looking up at him, He pointed at my legs "Open your legs, I need to check you and get this over with" He said annoyingly causing me to nod slowly, I slowly opened my legs flinching at the pain.

I closed my eyes as the man move to the end of the bed to get a better look..Oh..I feel so disgusting right now, I felt as his hands was laid on my hips moving me around "Well, You were raped..clearly, But nothing serious" He said but still I felt even worse, I felt as even more tears started running down my face.

"Go to sleep, You need rest" The man said coldly as he stood and started for the doors, I watched him and opened my mouth to ask his name..but nothing came out, He opened a door and stepped out..leaving me alone in the lit room.

Feeling cold I grabbed my dress that laid by me, I painfully and slowly slipped it on..everymove I make..It hurts so bad, So so bad..I can't believe all this is happening...I hope this all is a bad..bad dream..when I wake up..My family will be back and my brother will be bouncing on my bed...Yes..I-I hope..this isn't real..I hope this is a horrible dream..That this never ever happened.

I laid down slowly and closed my eyes then fell into sleep quickly

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) ...I now know how hard this is going to be..later there will be time skips..majorly..Please review and no flames! Thank you all!!**


	2. Everything's My Fault

**(A/N) Now chapter two of 'Raised Killer' Yay Me!!! Please enjoy!**

**~(~Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto~)~**

**---...---...---**

I felt as a slight push woke me up, I groaned lowly as I opened my eyes...The man with ringed eyes "You need clean up" He said in a demanding tone, I blinked and slowly sat up rubbing my eyes of sleep.

"Where's mom?" I asked looking up at the man not thinking of what I had said, He narrowed his eyes slightly "Misaro, Did you forget?" My eyes widen and felt as my heart and stomach dropped.

"You mean..I-It..Re-Really ha-happened?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes..The man nodded "You were lucky..still, You were stupid to not do anything..You could've saved them" The words felt like a dagger right through my heart, Tears started flowing down my face once again.

"N-No! Bubby..Mom..Dad..Grandma..Th-They're all dead..and never coming back..It's..m-my fault" I cried covering my face with my hands, I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to sniff and look up.

"Clean yourself" He ordered with a glare as he pointed at a door, I stared at it then looked down at myself...I sniffed as I bit my lip, I scooted slightly but flinched at the pain.

I sniffed again and my shoulders shook as I tried to not cry, I closed my eyes tightly as I pushed myself quickly. I swung my legs over the bed but hunched over at the pain, I couldn't help but whimper.

I heard a sigh then felt as I was quickly picked up bridal style, I looked surprised at the man with ringed eyes..He looked to where we were heading, I didn't dare to ask why he picked me up.

I watched as he pushed open the door and entered a bathroom, I glanced around..It was..huge, I don't mean little huge..I mean, Huge Huge! Bigger than the one at ho-..home..I can never return..Everyone's d-dead..and I'm alive? Why?

I was placed slowly on the toilet and I looked up at the man, Our eyes locked before he blinked and looked away. I furrowed my brows..He turned and started walking for the door, I opened my mouth to ask his name..but once again..I couldn't find my voice.

"What?" He asked as he stopped and looked over his shoulder, I jumped quickly looking to the ground causing my bangs to fall in my face "Wh-What's y-your na-name?" I asked nervously, I watched through my bangs as he reach for the door nob "Pein" He said as he opened the door stepping out.

I furrowed my brows..A strange name for a man like him..I expected a different name..He doesn't look like a Pein.. I suspected a Pein to be a big strong man..not that he isn't strong..he picked me up easily..without effort, He's really stro-..Wh-What am I thinking?! My family got slaughtered, I got raped! Now is not the time to be noticing how strong he is-..Oh, Forget it.

I looked at the tub that could easily fit two people..maybe even three, I saw that there was bathing products laying out as if someone was going to take a bath..Oh.. That man..Pein, said to clean up..but..clothes..I don't have any.

I looked around the room to find a pair of clean clothes, I saw a folded pile of clothes laying on the sink counter by me. I furrowed my raven brows in confusion..Why..Why is he doing this? Do I not disgust him? Or..Does he feel bad for me?..Yea..That's it, He feels bad for me.

I shook my head as I stood up with wobbly legs, It took me a minute but I got my balance completely back. I turned on the water..Ice cold..That's how I like it when I'm sore, Hot is when I want to relax.

I waited for a few moments as the tub filled up to my liking, I slipped off my dress then unbuckled my bra. After throwing my clothes onto the floor I stepped into the ice cold water, I hissed as the cold water surrounded my form causing the pain to slowly fade away.

I looked at the side of the tub with the cleaning products laying across it, I picked up a wash cloth and a bar of soap soaking both in the water. I started to wash myself off..I couldn't feel any pain..but..No matter how cold water is..no matter how much I heal..Nothing..Nothing can help my emotional pain..I can never again see my family.

They were murdered by two men..Slaughtered..I hope..They killed everyone quickly..So they didn't suffer, I would hate to know that they suffered. I closed my eyes shedding tears once again..It's like I can't stop them, They just fall when I hurt.

I felt the water ripple as my tears fell, I opened my eyes watching the ripples fade away. I slowly continued to wash myself off until..I got to the whole problem..my private spot..but..It isn't anymore..I'm stained..marked..I can never take it off..no matter how much time will pass..I will be forever torn..branded, Raped..When people see me..they're going to think 'raped'..Nothing else just, Raped.

I felt as my tears grew even more constantly falling into the water, I brought my knees to my face hugging them tightly crying against my wet cold skin. I know it had been awhile..but I just couldn't stop crying, Every thought I had was either of my family or..me getting raped..forever marked..Oh, I hate myself right now..I could've ran and got help preventing my family getting killed.

I heard the door open causing me to look up, The man, Pein, stood there..I sniffed then hid my face against my knees hugging them even tighter, He just stood there..staring at me..Does he find me amusing? My crying enjoyable? My pain and suffering, A pleasure?

"If you're done, Get dressed" I shook my head slightly, I tried my best to not cry but I couldn't stop the tears falling "Misaro, Out now" He demanded and I sniffed, I shook my head again not saying a word.

I heard a step towards the tub "Do as I say" I balled my fists and shook my head again, I felt as a hand was laid on my shoulder causing me to tense up "Now" He growled causing me to shudder, I looked up at him and once again shook my head.

"No" I said causing his grip to tighten, I clenched my teeth as it was beginning to hurt "What?" He asked lowly, I blinked and looked into the water "You'll hurt me if..I won't obey, right?.." I closed my eyes shedding more tears "Kill me..Just kill me, You do not know how much pain I'm in..Kill me..end my suffering, Please..Just end this life that I don't deserve.." I begged with pleading eyes.

He stared blankly back at me then released me, He narrowed his eyes "You talk as if you felt true sorrow..You don't even know what sorrow feels like" He growled causing me to shudder, He grabbed a towel "Atleast you witnessed your family being murdered, Instead of killing them yourself" I stared wide eyed at the man..Was..He trying to tell me something..about himself?

I took my hand and wiped away my tears, Feeling as my eyes were sore from crying so much. I grabbed the towel and Pein released it as he walked to the door, He looked back at me one more time before leaving out the door closing it behind himself.

I pulled the drain cork and stood, I stepped out feeling the cold air nip at my skin. I shivered then started to dry myself off, I laid the towel onto the toilet then grabbed the clothes laying on the counter.

I placed the white panties on first then placed on the gray bra..small but, I'm Twelve..What does someone expect? I slipped on the gray yoga pants then an over-sized black T-shirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed at my image, My eyes puffy and red from crying with a bruise forming on my cheek from being slapped. I took my hand up to under my eye, I slowly traced my finger tips down my bruised cheek feeling my cheek sticky from the unending tears.

Right now..I'm shedding unwanted tears..But..I can't make them stop, Not that I don't feel at all bad for my family being slaughtered..I feel awful, Just..I need to just accept this and go on with my life..Ugh, I sound like a demented crazy girl but..This has happened before...With my grandpa, uncle and older sister..Just two years ago.

Within two years..I lost my whole family..My little brother and bigger Sis..My mom and dad..My grandma and grandpa..My uncle..My whole family is gone, Why?! I'm all alone..no one's here with me..All..Alone..I felt as tears started to run down my face and I placed my hands on the sink squeezing tightly, I sobbed loudly and I could hear as my tears dripped into the sink.

I fell to my knees placing my forehead against the cold hard surface of the sink, I wailed not able to stop myself..I heard as the door opened quickly, Arms shot out around my waist causing me to gasp.

My blue eyes widen trying to turn around to look at the person who was doing this, I didn't see the person as they picked me up hurtfully..I wiggled around trying to get free but the person's grip was tight, I looked down at my waist quickly and saw..stitched arms?

I was turned around to the door and the person carried me out, I saw Pein standing by the bed with his arms crossed and a serious look..though, He seems to always look like that.

I grunted as I was thrown onto the bed, I looked up and squeaked as Pein lifted up my shirt. His fingers went over my stomach causing me to groan, I grabbed his arms locking my legs together.

The other man..oh, That's the man that..checked me over, He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I squirmed and started to cry, I tried everything and nothing made them get off..I was simply..overpowered.

I looked up at Pein with pleading eyes filled with tears, He looked into my eyes then grabbed a paint brush..No..No! He can't! My eyes widen as I started to squirm even more causing the stitched man's grip tighten painfully "No!" I screamed out but Pein started taking the brush drawing my family symbol on my stomach.

"Please Stop!" I begged but he just kept drawing the crest, I started to sob "Don't! Please Pein! Stop!!" I screamed out pleading, Pein finished and grabbed either a knife or kunai.

I closed my eyes readying myself for the pain I knew was coming, I groaned as the blade sunk into my skin right in the middle of the crest..right below my bra...I screamed as the blade drew the symbol of mind, After he finished he did quick hand signs.

I groaned as blood ran down my stomach and onto the sheets, Pein whispered something in my family's special language..I wasn't old enough to be taught it..So I don't know what he said but..I know, I didn't want to hear it.

I bit my lip as pain shot through my body, I felt as the darkness engulfed me and I fell into sleep...

--

Pein looked down at the bloody girl laying on his bed, The stitched man released the girl's small wrists then looked up at his leader "Leader, What was that?" He asked and Pein sighed as he placed the bloody Kunai onto the small table by his bed.

"I am putting her through the test, How is she going to be of any use to us if she keeps sobbing" Pein replied emotionlessly, The stitched man nodded in understanding "Just.." Pein started "There's a high chance she could fail" Pein said narrowing his eyes, The stitched man furrowed his brows.

"And If she fails?" He asked and Pein closed his eyes "She'll never wake up, She will be forever in that never ending battle..Until she takes her own life" Pein said as he turned his back to the sleeping girl and the stitched man..Pein had already explained who she was to him and what he planned...but he knew nothing of this test, But he doesn't care about this girl.

A cost deduction, That's how he sees her now...The cost of laundry detergent, Those sheets are soaking with blood..and it's silk! He's not happy "Lets go, It will take time" Pein ordered with a dark tone, The stitched man looked up at his leader and nodded.

They both walked out the doors, Pein locking them of course..there are some of the members that should not know..not yet...

--

I looked around...black..darkness..I saw as rain started to pour down..but..I wasn't getting wet, I saw a light awhile away..I blinked and walked towards it..I felt like I was packing a boulder..It was pushing me down..Last time..It wasn't this heavy, I gasped when I reached the spot..My older sister, My younger brother, My Mom, My dad and..Me..playing..on a hill, The grass just perfect..The sun shining brightly..A tree for shade if we need it.

I chased my little brother around, Laughing happily..I felt tears fill up in my eyes as I watched our family..My grandma, Grandpa and my uncle sat abit away, Watching while sipping tea.

Tears fell down my cheeks, Unending river..I closed my eyes and fell to my knees "I can't live this again!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs..I had already been under this test..a year ago..I barely got through it..Now..The thought of having no one waiting for me..It's too much.

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) What will happen next chappy? Well..you'll find out! Please Review!! Thank You All!!!!**


	3. Passing The Test, My Choice?

**(A/N) Chap three, If any of my other readers read this story...forgive me! But..I'm seriously stuck! Majorly! Anyway, Please enjoy! There is a time skip, Thought I'd warn you. And this story takes a turn, A major turn.. If you have flames, Please keep to yourself  
**

**I Don't Own Naruto!!! But I do own alot of Naruto STUFF, Anyway Enjoy!**

**---...---...---**

I lived everything..over and over..the murders..the rape..I lived it over everyday..I know if it keeps going..I will kill myself, I can't handle this...Last time I had to accept my Sister, Uncle and Grandpa's death..but..Now..I don't..know..what to do..

--

Pein walked into his office starting his day as the leader once again, He sat down behind his desk looking over the papers on his desk..It had been almost two years since he had put the girl through the test..The Tsuchiki's test of strength..But while in that state they age twice as fast..The shortest length of passing this test was...nine months, Which was Miraso. So Pein knew that it'd take time.

Pein looked up when there was knocking on his door "Enter" He said coldly since he was getting impatient, The door opened and the stitched man entered "Kakuzu, What is it?" Pein asked knowing that he had ordered long ago that if it is about money, To wait until after noon.

"Misaro..She's starting to wake up" Kakuzu said monotonely, Pein stood and walked to the side of his desk "Is she talking at all in her sleep?" Pein asked narrowing his ringed eyes, Kakuzu crossed his arms over his chest thoughtful "Yes..stop" Kakuzu replied and Pein nodded.

Pein walked up to the doors and both walked out towards the hospital rooms...

--

I opened my eyes tiredly, I looked around..darkness again but..this wasn't cold and terrifying, I raised my hand and felt a snag..I looked down at my wrist..I couldn't see much..but..As I tugged my hand again I felt a sharp pain causing me to wince.

I laid back and tugged my other arm feeling a snag, I tried to move my legs..snagged as well..If I had to guess..I was tied down..like a wild beast, I sighed giving up..knowing that it was no use.

I stared up into the darkness wondering where I am, I felt a strange weight on my chest..and I looked down at myself but..noticed nothing but darkness, I blinked and laid my head back onto the soft pillow staring into the darkness again.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the clean air that for once wasn't filled with venom and I didn't feel like a boulder was laying on top of me, I flexed my muscles feeling the sore but strong muscles..I balled my fists and quickly snagged my arms feeling the thick leather rub up against my skin...

I clenched my teeth feeling as it broke my skin, I groaned and finally I heard a loud snap..I felt my hand free, Even though it burned...I balled my fists enjoying but despising the pain, I shook my hand and placed it over my other hand.

I searched for the buckle on the thick leather strap, I heard as a door opened and I turned my eyes towards the noise. The room suddenly got bright causing me to squint, I took my free hand covering my eyes trying to see the person.

My eyes widen as I stared at the man..well..Men, I tried to sit up but my hand snagged so I propped myself up with my right elbow...The men approached the bed I was laying in, Pen...Pan..what was his name..It sounded like something that hurts..Pain! His name is Pein!

"Pein.." I said lowly narrowing my eyes slightly as if questioning him, The other man groaned "You undid your stitches.." He grumbled grabbing a needle and thread, I looked over at him shocked..I looked down at my wrist but before I could clearly see it, My chin was grabbed softly turning me to the man I knew.

"You passed" He said and I nodded slowly furrowing my brows, He pulled his hand back as I felt my hand being grabbed "How long did it take this TIME!!!" I screamed as a needle pierced my sore damaged skin, I gritted my teeth and shuddered.

"Twenty three months" He replied and my eyes widen "Wait..What?!" I was seriously shocked, Pein nodded with a glare "So..So..I was..in.. there.. almost four years?!?" I screamed then winced as the needle went though my skin again.

"Your body has aged that much..yes" Pein replied and I looked down, I screeched as my eyes widen even more "THEY'RE HUGE!!!" I screamed staring at my..older teen breast, In my 'test' I stayed twelve forever..and..now..well, I turned from looking like a twelve year old to looking like a sixteen year old girl!

I felt as the stitched man's grip tightened, Pein glanced down at my..breast "Yes, You seem sixteen..Yet, Your mind has always matured quickly" I shook my head of the shock of having..HUGE BREAST!!

I looked up at Pein "Yea..well..I'm kinda hun-Oww!" I quickly looked over the stitched man, He was snagging the thread restitching my wounds.. wait..how did I get those? "I'm almost finished" He said giving me a glare, I shrank at the deadly glare.

"You tried to end your life, Several times...this is your latest attempt" The man grumbled taking the needle through my skin, I watched and winced then looked away in embarrassment "I..just thought I could never get bac-ouch!..I thought I was going to be stuck there..I couldn't figure out what I was suppose to do" I said as I stared at the white ceiling.

I felt a little snip on the thread then I looked over at the stitched man, He placed the needle and small scissors onto the metal table by the bed "You're finished" He said as he looked up at my face..Our eyes locked, I had to admit..His green eyes were brighter and warmer than the black and brown ones I constantly stared into.

I felt as I slipped away into like a trance, The man raised a brow and blinked "She's alittle..lost" The man said to Pein, I blinked and shook my head looking over at Pein "I'm sorry..just..A big change right now" I mumbled trying to sit up but once again my hand snagged, I winced as I looked down at it.

"Please..can you let me out of these straps?..they hurt" I asked tugging on it lightly, Pein nodded as he undid the buckle releasing my wrist..I smiled as I was finally able to fully sit up, I stretched and moaned at the pure pleasure..which laying still for almost two straight years does make a person stiff.

I looked to the straps wrapped around my ankles and unbuckled them, I rubbed my ankles that had painful red marks going all the way around "Soooo gooood" I moaned out with happiness, My stomach gave a loud growl causing everything to stop and grow quiet.

My nervous laugh breaks the now silence "I haven't eaten in two years! I'm Hungry!!" I cheered pointing in the air, The stitched man looked over at Pein and raised a brow "She is..overly hyper" He whispered and Pein nodded, I furrowed my brows at the men as I didn't understand what Stitches said "Uhmm..Yeaaa, I have to use the bathroom" I said as it hit me all of a sudden.

They both turned their eyes to me speechless, Pein pointed at a opened white door "Use it then" He said and I nodded with a smile, I swung my legs over the bed then noticed I wore a loose pearl colored dress that fell to right above my knees "Nice" I hissed rolling my eyes, I stepped to the floor and went to take a step but my foot snagged onto something..and..I stumbled and had to fall...On instinct I closed my eyes

I didn't fall to the floor but..I fell against something hard..a wall maybe? I opened my eyes and stared at black then spotted a big red cloud, I blinked then gulped as I looked up..I stared into strange green eyes, He stared blankly down at me.

"Uh..It..seems as if something tripped me.." I replied blushing at my position, The man placed his hands on my shoulders pushing me back to my feet "Watch yourself" He said laced with anger, I blushed worse looking down "Sorry" I said softly then I noticed something.

I looked up and took my hand to my hair, I ran my fingers through it and gasped "It..is..uberly long!" I yelled rubbing my hair humming happily, The stitched man looked over at Pein "After affects.." Pein replied as I rubbed my cheek against my soft silky raven hair.

"Kakuzu, watch her" Pein said as he started for the door, The stitched man nodded and watched as Pein shut the door behind him...I stopped dead in my tracks looking over at the man, He caught onto my gaze and lifted an eye brow in question.

"Your name is Kakuzu?" I asked furrowing my raven brows, The man nodded "Yes" He replied and I smiled "Cool..anyway..yea..See ya in abit" I said turning on my heels walking for the bathroom, I didn't see how Kakuzu shook his head.

I stepped in and shut the door then locked it, You never can be to careful..I looked around, A small bathroom..big enough for a small shower stall with a glass door..cool, I must admit..and a sink, Toilet, small closet for holding towels and over important stuff.

I shrugged as reach under my dress sliding down my panties..a sky blue..interesting, but anyway..back to business! After I had done my business I walked to the sink washing my hands, I looked up in the mirror almost squealing..My bangs were now shoulder length while my hair was waist length..jet black..my eyes a dark blue...I decided to check out my newest biggest gain...

I unbuttoned the front of my dress and parted it, My eyes widen and I screamed "THEY LOOK EVEN BIGGER!!!!" I wasn't wearing a bra so yea..I could see everything, I heard a loud thump outside.

I quickly buttoned up my dress and unlocked the door, I opened it and stepped out..I saw that a table was flipped onto it's side and medical tools strolled out all over the floor, I looked around and saw that the man..Kakuzu stood glaring at me.

I took a shaky step back as his glare intensified, I nervously laughed "You made a mess" I laughed out causing a growl to emit from him, He pointed at me "You're cleaning this up" Kakuzu growled, I jumped and nodded.

"Yes Kakuzu!" I squeaked running over kneeling on the floor picking up tools, I kept my eyes to the floor not daring to look up at the seething man..I stood picking up the table as I went, I placed the tools onto it and knelt down picking up the rest.

After this I quickly stood placing the tools along with the others, I looked up at Kakuzu with a smile "Done" I said happily and saw how Kakuzu rolled his eyes, I looked around the small hospital room.

"A hospital room..last I remember, I was on a bed and Pein was dra-.." I fell quiet my eyes glazing over as I recalled the last memory I had before I fell into my test, I narrowed my eyes "Pein..and..you.." I said slowly looking to the ground, I noticed how much taller I had gotten.

I looked up at Kakuzu and shrugged "The past is the past, Can't change it now..Just gotta keep goin'" I said surprising myself..that was it! I accepted that the past was that past and I couldn't do anything! That's how I passed the test!!

I saw that Kakuzu looked at me lazily "Damnit all..I'm stuck with this stupid hyper girl" I heard Kakuzu mumble, I raised my brows "Stupid, I may be alot of things..but, I'm not stupid" I said crossing my arms over my chest, It felt extremely weird having huge boobs..they grew like..five times bigger!

"Whatever" Kakuzu mumbled looking away from me, I took my chance and explored the room..I saw a window and I peeked out of it, I instantly spotted something "Hey.." I started as I pointed out the window catching Kakuzu's attention "..Who's that?" I asked and Kakuzu started walking over.

I squinted my eyes then gasped "He's covered in blood! and has a..a..thing! through his chest!! He's gonna die!" I yelled about to open the window, I felt as both my wrists were quickly grabbed "That's no one" Kakuzu replied.

I glanced back out the window "B-But" I felt as I was jerked towards Kakuzu "Ignore him, He's...acting out" Kakuzu growled out dangerously, I furrowed my brows but nodded slowly.

With a grunt Kakuzu released me walking away, I watched as he stood with his back to me..I glanced out the window and saw how the man pulled the long object from his chest..All I could see was silver hair matted with fresh blood, He was standing where I really couldn't see his face.

He was slowly turning around and I held my breath, Just as I was about to see his face my shoulders were grabbed..I squeaked as I was pulled back, I looked up at Kakuzu and he shook his head "I told you to ignore him" He growled causing me to shudder, I bowed my head and whispered "Sorry.."

He released my shoulders and closed the window's binds, I pouted at the thought of not seeing what the bloody man looked like..The door opened causing me to look back, I expected Pein but..My heart dropped at who it was.

"Leader sent me to bring food for the girl..**Damn, She looks delicious**..Don't scare her" My eyes widen as I took a step back, I pointed at the man "Yo-You're.. a..a.. You're two different colors" I said stepping to Kakuzu's side, The tall man laid the tray he carried onto a small stand.

"That hurts...**Fucking Bitch!**..You're going to make her hate us..**She just insulted us!**" I stepped behind Kakuzu placing my hands on the taller man's broad shoulders, I watched with questionable eyes as the man with the strange plant thing surrounding his head stared at me.

I furrowed my brows "You..seem..familiar, Do I know you?" I asked peeking over Kakuzu's shoulder, The plant like man nodded "I was with leader when you were retrieved..**You were being fucked by that fucking blood soaked bastard**..You idiot! Are you trying to get us killed?!" I felt as my heart squeezed painfully, I closed my eyes laying my chin on Kakuzu's shoulder feeling as he tensed up.

"S-So..You saw it..He raping me? You saw the blood gushing from my once sacred place? My whimpers and cries? You saw how my innocence was taken by force to a man who killed my family? You watched as I was forever scarred.." I said just above a whisper, I opened my eyes slightly.

"Both of you.." I said making sure both was paying attention "When you see me..do you see, raped?" I asked turning my eyes to the plant man, Both were quiet then I saw how the plant man shook his head.

"No" He replied blankly, My eyes widen then I took a step back pressing into the wall "Y-You don't?" I asked then I saw how Kakuzu looked over his shoulder at me "I see an annoying girl" Kakuzu replied closing his eyes angrily, I stared wide eyed at the two..They..don't..see me..as..being raped? So..They're not helping me because they pity me?

It was silent as I stared at the two men, Kakuzu still kept his back to me while the plant like man stared right back at me..I smiled "I'm hungry" I said trying to ease up the heavy air, It seemed to work because Kakuzu glared at me.

"Zetsu!" I screamed out causing both to glare at me heavily..not understanding my out burst, I looked between the two and smiled "I remember your name, Pein said it..'Zestu, Clean it up'..Right?" I asked looking at the plant man.

He nodded "Yes..**We're Zetsu**..I'm surprised you remember my name" He said and I approached him..still alittle cautious of him, I stood at the bed that I woke up in "You're a face and name that is hard to forget, Like Kakuzu and his stitches..and Pein, His ringed eyes and his name sounds like pain" I said crawling onto the bed, I sat up on my knees feeling a tug.

I looked down and pursed my lips, I pulled the dress roughly trying to get it from under my knees..I looked up at Zetsu as who was staring at me questionably "I don't like this dress..Makes me feel like I'm deathly sick, But I'm perfectly fine.." I looked from the plant man, Zetsu, to Kakuzu "Can I get a change of clothes?" I asked politely to the man.

"Girl..**Wrong man to ask**" I looked towards Zetsu with a confused face, He nodded at me "I don't have anything for you" I turned to Kakuzu who had his arms crossed tightly across his chest, I pouted but then the sight of the tray with two sandwiches got my mind off the dress situation.

A stomach gave a soft growl then I looked up at Zetsu "Can I?" I asked sweetly, Zetsu raised a brow while he slowly nodded "Thank you!" I cheered as I picked up a sandwich, I took a bite and moaned in pure bliss.

"It's delicious!! But..It could just be that I haven't eaten in two years" I cheered before taking another small bite, Zetsu looked over at Kakuzu and walked over to the stitched man.

It didn't take me long before I had finished my first sandwich, I grabbed a bottle of water and twisted off the cap taking a drink "I'm full" I said patting my stomach, Both the men looked at me and I smiled at them.

"What now?" I asked curiously, Kakuzu whispered something to Zetsu and the plant like man nodded "I'll show you to Pein's office...**Stay right behind me**" I nodded as I stood up, I placed the bottle onto the tray and looked up at Zetsu as he walked up next to me.

I turned to Kakuzu and smiled "Bye, Kakuzu" I said happily as I started to follow Zetsu out the door, I saw before the door shut as Kakuzu turned to the covered window. I furrowed my brows then looked infront of myself, Making sure I stayed behind Zetsu.

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) Well, Misaro passed the test but not without an emotional unbalance..Yet will her new found strength help her with what Pein requests? Thank you for reading and review nicely please!**


	4. Going Against My Family?

**(A/N) Here is Chappy Four, Enjoy please and as always..I don't own Naruto!**

**---...---...---**

I pursed my lips as I looked around us, It was a small hallway..The walls were a dark gray an the ceiling was a white like most were, Zetsu stopped and I barely stopped as I was about to run into him.

He looked over his shoulder at me sternly before opening the door, He stepped out and seemed to look around before he started to walk and I took that as my cue to follow him.

I stepped out and saw that the room was a even bigger hospital room..four white hospital beds and curtains to give them privacy if they needed it, More equipment than the other hospital room.

This room was even brighter than the one I awoke to, The lights could burn someone's eyes out! I shook my head then looked back to Zetsu just as he stopped at another door, This being a bigger door than the last.

He opened the door and stepped out looking both ways before walking to the left, I stepped out and started to follow him once again. I looked around and was amazed..The walls were a bright red and the ceiling was a rich gold color, I looked to the floor and it was a fancy wood but it was scratched up abit and quite dirty.

I blinked then looked up at Zetsu as he was quiet, I opened my mouth to speak but I was afraid to break the silence "What's your name?" Zetsu asked causing me to jump as I wasn't expecting him to talk, I furrowed my raven brows.

"I was here for two years..They didn't tell you my name?" I asked looking at Zetsu questionably, He glanced at me "No..**I didn't bother to ask**" He replied as he turned his yellow eyes from me.

"Misaro..but..please, Don't ever call me Misa..only Misaro or Saro" I replied looking to the ground making sure I wasn't walking to close to the plant man, The man slowed his walking until he stopped completely.

I stopped and looked up at him then saw that he stopped at like a cross road..would that make it a cross hall? well, we could go three different directions..I watched him as he checked each one before walking right, I furrowed my brows in confusion by his actions.

This hallway looked exactly like the last one but..the floor was in even worse condition, I looked around noticing a red faded spot on the floor "Blood?" I asked quietly squinting my eyes trying to get a better look, I was right..blood..From whom, I wonder.

We kept walking for several good minutes if not more, Zetsu stopped at a door and opened it up stepping in..He quickly shut it startling me, I tried to refrain from my squeal and succeeded.

"Zetsu, Have you seen Hidan around?!" I furrowed my brows at the angry voice obviously mad at something "I don't know..**What the fuck did he do now, Kisame?**" I raised my brows as I took a small step towards the door leaning to hear better.

"He drunk my sake!! That stupid bastard knew it was mine!!" I furrowed my brows snarling slightly as a look of 'Wtf?' "He may be out..**Doing his stupid rituals**" I heard as loud footsteps walked away before fading completely, The door nob was grabbed and I stepped back as the door opened.

"Come on" I nodded and walked out then Zetsu shut the door before walking down the hall, I followed looking around..now the walls were a dark blue color and the ceiling was a normal white and the floor was a yellow like hard wood.

"Zetsu.." I started then after several seconds I continued "Who's Hidan and Kisame?" I asked causing him to look over his shoulder at me, He grunted looking back infront himself "No one" He replied and I furrowed my brows, I remembered the man outside but then remembered Kakuzu's words.

I pursed my lips but..I couldn't just ignore him..I just wanted to know who he was, I snapped from my daze and looked back up at Zetsu "Do you know the man's name who was covered in blood?" I asked furrowing my brows, Zetsu stopped.

"**What**" He asked turning to face me, I raised a brow "I saw this man covered in blood and something through his chest out of the window..I asked Kakuzu who he was but, He said that it was no one and to ignore him" I replied and Zetsu narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly, That was no one..**Ignore him**" I furrowed my brows..okay..Is it just me, Or something fishy about all this... "Oh..okay" I said slowly then Zetsu turned around walking once more, This was starting to get...to much like a dream.

"Zetsu.." He stopped and turned to face me, I jumped "W-Why won't you or Kak-kuzu tell me of other people?" I asked averting my gaze to my feet, Zetsu turned back around and began walking. I started to follow him once more.

He didn't reply, I wonder why? I decided to forget the question, I should just shut up anyway. I am kidnapped still after all..Even if they saved me, I'm not here willingly. Yet, Where else do I have to go?

I must have zoned out because I started to get shook, I looked alarmed at Zetsu. He stared blankly back "Why..**Are you so weird?**" Weird..Weird? He's calling ME weird..Has he not looked in a mirror lately?

I guess I shouldn't be so mean but..He isn't being the nicest person either.. "I.." I averted my eyes to the wall "..Guess I'm just like that" My voice was soft, At least I wasn't out of character anymore.

I didn't like the cheerful me, Even if I felt good and happy. Deep down, I hated myself for it. I'd rather be gloomy, At least people wouldn't think I was mentally challenged.

I must have once again zoned out because I was oh so _gently _shook, This time I let a whimper escape past my lips. Zetsu once again stared blankly at me, Something snapped within my mind..Something told me, I didn't like that look.

"I hope you don't zone out like that while talking with the leader..**We could get blamed for doing something to you**" Zetsu said, I stared at him..It is just me, Or..Is he talking weird? Oh. My. God.

I was with him all this time..and not noticed? Well..I guess my mind was in 'happy girlie rainbows and giggles' mode..I hope I'm NEVER like that..ever EVER again.

I squeaked as my wrist was grabbed, I winced as my stitches proved they were still here. To keep them from reopening, I had to keep up with the strange man. The pain I felt from my stitched wounds burnt and I started to fear they were going to reopen.

I didn't like having open wounds, I don't fear the pain..I fear the thought of my blood. I narrowed my eyes at the thought of it, I'm becoming such a weakling.

Double doors started to come into view, Zetsu released my wrist and I instantly checked the stitches. Luckily my skin was just red from being grabbed, I looked back up to the doors as they were only several steps away.

I stopped as Zetsu stopped, He knocked on the door making it echo off of the empty cold walls of the hallway. A voice instantly caught my attention, It gave the order to come in.

After Zetsu opened the doors, He began to talk to the voice of my _savior_, Pein "Leader-sama, I brought Misaro" Zetsu gestured to me with a tilt of his head, I was standing behind him. I took that as my cue and I stepped beside Zetsu.

I stared simply at Pein, He stared back with those ringed eyes of his. "Yes Zetsu, You may go" With that, Zetsu closed the doors and walked away. After his foot steps were not heard anymore, Pein began to speak.

"Misaro Tsuchiki" He said my full name, I wanted to say 'Pein' just to be cocky, But decided against it..I wasn't exactly the cocky type, Only when I think the time is right.

"How have you been fairing?" Oh, So he wants to know how I am? How nice of him to ask "Pretty good" I replied "Despite the fact that my family was murdered, I was raped then kidnapped and tortured"

Those words left my lips before I could stop them, I couldn't hold back that cocky remark. Pein just stared blankly at me, I should keep my mouth shut..Because it bothers me more when HE looks at me like I was stupid, Or debating to kill me.

"Well.." He began sitting down at a paper filled desk "If I remember correctly, I saved you from what would most certainly be your death or life of whoring" He replied flatly, Silence filled the room.

I..Guess I can't argue to that, He does have a point. "I thought you had moved on from your past" I looked down to my feet at his question. "I have" I replied, Paper ruffling was heard.

"Doesn't quite sound like it, Seems you're still mulling over the past" Pein continued, I looked up at him "Even if I wished to forget my family completely" I paused "I-I can't.." My voice was soft! I Hate Being Weak!!

"Misaro" I turned my attention fully to Pein "I can't expect the most of you, You were a chance at most.." I looked confused at him, Chance? I was simply a chance, Chance of what?

"I have one question for you, If you answer correctly" He looked at me intently "You'll became an honorable ally" Ally..Ally coming from him was..weird "But If you choose wrong.." I didn't like that pause he took "You'll become the Akatsuki's personal pet"

Wait..WHAT?!?! Did I just hear clearly?? Pet..What..The..HELL?!? I was shocked!..wait no, shocked would be an understatement..I was down right stunned! Pein knew I took his words seriously. I could see it in his eyes.

I snapped from my stunned state and gave him an intent look, My look itself telling him to continue "Misaro Tsuchiki, Will you become Akatsuki's ally and risk your life in our beliefs?"

What. The. Hell?

". . ." I stared at the man... Akatsuki? Fight for the right of evil? Go against everything I have ever been taught? So, Kill good people and burn in hell? My family would be so disappointed at me, Seeing that they had taught me wrong..Or I wasn't a good kid to begin with..For my family, I refuse!

"I'll have to decline your offer" I replied sternly, Pein cocked an eye brow "You're answer is no then?" I didn't change my look, Giving him his answer.

"Fine then.." He began with a hint of anger "You will become no more than Akatsuki's pet until you change your mind and accept my offer"

I stood and stared at him, He..He must be bluffing! He's really not going to make me a pet?! ...right?

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) There will he hilarity! Will being Akatsuki's personal pet really be worse than murdering countless people?.. Well, That's all up to me isn't it? Muahaha!!**

**Pein: Actually, It's up to me..You're just typing what I tell you to**

**Me: Don't tell me..My muse is Pein? -starts crying- I'm doomed!**


	5. Being A Pet, Can't Be That Bad

**(A/N) Here's the hilarious chapter of 'Raised Killer', Enjoy and I don't own Naruto..Believe me, I wish**

**---...---...---**

Oh, Even If I didn't like my crazy side..but all the shit I been though..and he..puts..a..COLLAR ON ME!!! That is enough!!

I sat on a couch in the supposed livingroom of this Akatsuki base, I stared at the long leather leash hanging from my collar.. Pein has placed these stupid things on me, No matter how much I protested, and dumped me alone in the livingroom..

Yea..I like being quiet and depressed..BUT IT IS HARD WHEN I'M SO DAMNED PISSED!!! Now Pein has me cussing, I sighed as I averted my eyes to calm down. I counted backwards from ten, then counted up to ten..It seemed to calm me down somewhat.

"OH!! A PET!!" I quickly turned to look at a doorway, A man wearing a orange swirled mask pointed at me. So, He just saw me and called me a pet..damnit.

I sunk in my seat on the huge couch when the man ran infront of me, I could tell he was overly hyper "What's pet's name?!" He cheered loudly, I stared at him. I can already tell, He's going to seriously get on my nerves.

"Misaro.." I said slowly, The man jumped up and down excitedly "Tobi's has to show his sempais!" He yelled as he grabbed my leash, My eyes widened. He is not going to really-

I was snapped from my thoughts as he began to drag me, I felt how my throat was calling me a complete idiot. I quickly flipped and placed my hands on the floor trying to make him stop dragging me.

He felt a yank and looked over his shoulder, He had stopped running (THANK GOD!!) I glared up at him "I can walk on my own, You don't have to drag me" I said through clenched teeth, The man tilted his head.

"Tobi thought pet was following" Duh, I was following..Because You Were Dragging Me!! "My name is Misaro, Not _pet_" I hissed the word out, The man chuckled "Lets go to show Tobi's sempais!" He tugged roughly on my leash.

I quickly stood from all fours and walked beside of the man, I dared him to start to drag me again..He must not have gotten the memo..Because that's exactly what he did.

When he finally had stopped at a hallway filled with alot of different doors, I was coughing and gasping for breath. I flipped onto my stomach and was thinking that picking the _right _choice was right after all.

Loud fast knocking filled the huge hallway, I looked up at Tobi. "Deidara-sempai! Tobi has a new pet!!" I narrowed my eyes, Like hell I'm his pet "Tobi! I'm Not Watching It, un!" The door swung open, I looked at the person curiously.

They looked from the man, Tobi, then their one visible eye looked down at me still lying on my stomach on the floor, They rose a blonde eye brow "She's your pet, un?" The man/woman? asked..sounded like a man..but from here..looks like a woman..I don't see any boo-..WHY AM I LOOKING FOR BREAST??

"Tobi found her alone in the livingroom! Tobi Claims Her!!" Tobi cheered, I instantly looked to him..claim me? Heh, I don't think so. I took this as my cue, I stood up ignoring my burning neck.

"I do not belong to you" I said looking to Tobi, Who bowed his head letting out a whine "So, You're everyone's, un?" I looked to the man, At least I think it's a man.

"No" I replied bitterly, He grabbed the leash "This has the Akatsuki designs on it, un" He said looking back up at me, I jumped "I-I..No one claims me!" I yelled stomping my foot, I felt a smack on my head.

"Bad girl!" I looked utterly surprised at the blonde..He..no..He just didn't.. "Maybe she's hungry" Tobi chirped looking to the man, Deidara.

I snarled "I Am Not A Pet!!" I yelled, I was once again smacked on top of head..but this time harder "Bad! No! un!" Deidara yelled at me.

". . ." My eye twitched, He looked at me daringly "That's a good girl" I was patted on top of the head gently, I narrowed my eyes at the blonde "Go To HELL!!!" I screamed slapping his hand away.

I was quickly greeted by the hard surface of the floor on my butt, As I got slapped roughly. I stared surprised at the two, Deidara pointed at me "No Yelling! Bad! That's a no no! un" I felt as my eye twitched, He's has to be kidding.

"Tobi! Are you even going to punish her?" I felt like laughing, crying and going on a killing spree right now.

"Tobi doesn't want to hurt pet! Pet's too cute!" Tobi yelled to Deidara. Who seems to love hitting me.

"How is she going to behave if you let her do whatever, un?!" Yea, I get to do whatever I want..That was sarcasm

"B-But.." Tobi must not be able to defend his right, I felt as my leash was yanked.

"If you are not going to take responsibility for her, I will, un" Wait..what?

"Fine, Only if Tobi can visit her anytime he wants!" Woah, Hold the phone!

"Maybe, un" Okay, I'm getting scared.

"Okay, Bye bye pet!" I was shocked into silence processing what just happened..no..please no.. I looked to the retreating back of Tobi, I almost felt like crying.

"C'mon little one" I felt as my leash was tugged but I refused to move, I didn't even want to look at the man. I felt another tug, I still refused to move. I felt a hard yank catching me off guard and I was quickly dragged into the room.

He shut his door and looked down at me curiously, I simply stared back before narrowing my eyes. If only looks could kill. "What's your name, un?" He asked, I didn't reply.

"Aren't going to answer me, un?" I kept my lips sealed, This man already pushed the wrong buttons on me "Fine then, I'll call you Fifi" I glared at him, He gave me a slight smirk. I quickly looked away from him.

"Misaro" I said out in a huff, The man left out a 'Hmm' "I think I like the name Fifi better" I quickly looked at him, He was looking thoughtful..He just doing this to get on my nerves!

"I don't care what you like, My name is Misaro..and it's staying that way" I growled out, I felt as I was hit over top of my head with a rolled up..MAGAZINE?!?!

"That's not being a good girl, Fifi" Oh, How badly I wanted to rip of his head..Grrrr. I gave him a glare, Daring him to hit me again..and he did....

I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!

"Stop!" I yelled grabbing the magazine ripping it from his grip "Stop calling me Fifi, Stop calling me a bad girl and STOP hitting me!" I yelled seething, I never thought I'd ever get so pissed in my life! GOD!

"If you stop being a bad dog then I wouldn't have to hit you, un" He replied smugly. ". . ." I sunk to the floor curling up into a ball.

"I leave you alone, You leave me alone" I said through clenched teeth, There was no reply. But I got my answer when he started to walk away, GOOD RIDDANCE!!

I felt a tug on my leash..

Dammit

--

. . .

No.. He-He..HAS TO BE KIDDING!!! This is all just a cruel joke! He Can't Be Serious!!

"Stay! Wait here, un" Deidara left the room..just right after walking into the huge kitchen/diningroom, He tied me to a table leg and was now walking off..To only god knows where..

I blinked when the room was empty, Fuck staying! I'm going to leave! I grabbed the leash and tried to untie his tight knot, After several attempts..I gave up. I sat down on the floor with a huff.

"That bitch slapped me" A cocky voice entered my ears "Then I fucking killed her", Two people walked into the Kitchen/Diningroom. I slowly backed up under the table, Watching them curiously.

One was someone I knew, Kakuzu..the other..Had silver hair..that's all I could see, Because he was searching the huge fridge. "Hidan, I couldn't give a damn" The man I knew, Kakuzu growled out. Yet, The other one seemed so familair.

"You should, Because she stole some of your money" The silver haired man replied, Kakuzu seemed to freeze. "How in the hell did she?" I'm just going to take a guess, Kakuzu must be sensitive about his..money.

"Because I borrowed some to fucking play poker" The silver haired man turned around, My eyes widened. He's that man out of the window! I must've moved because I soon noticed two pairs of eyes on me.

I stared quietly at them. The silver haired man, Kakuzu called him Hidan, smirked "Since when did we get our own fucking whore?" Hidan said looking at me curiously while I was still on all fours under the table.

He did not just... Hidan crouched down holding out his hand "Come here, I won't fucking hurt you..I just wanna fuckin play" Yea, That makes me want to go to you.

"Hidan, Leave her alone" I looked to Kakuzu, Hidan growled as he stood back up "Finally we get another fucking sex toy and you won't let me fucking have her?" . . . I'd rather be a pet "You're a fucking bastard!" Hidan yelled glaring at Kakuzu.

"Why're you here?" Oh, So finally someone cares, I sighed as I sat down "I refused Pein's offer, So he made me.." I paused narrowing my eyes "_a pet_" I hissed out, The two men stared at me then Kakuzu sighed.

"I thought you would actually have some sense" I looked surprised at him "You'll change your mind soon, Because being our pet..Is harder than you think" Kakuzu replied, I crossed my arms over my chest "I'm starting to figure that out" I said through clenched teeth.

My eyes widened as Hidan crouched down right infront of me, I jumped back out of surprise. He smirked at me, His hands went to the leash that was tied to the table leg. I stared intently as he started to untie the impossible knot.

He successfully did too, Hidan gave me a smirk that sent chills down my spine "C'mon little puppy, Lets fucking play in my room" I stared wide eyed at him, Starting to wonder...Stay and wait for the prick Deidara, Or go with the cursing man..who is most likely a pervert.

I narrowed my eyes, Such a hard decision "Don't make me spank you.." Hidan paused "Oh wait, Doesn't fuckin matter to me" I looked surprised at him, I then stood looking at him intently.

"I'm going to make this clear to both of you" I glared at them "I. Am. Not. A. Dog" I growled out, Kakuzu shook his head. The next I knew, My face had slammed onto the hard ground.

I looked up at the one who held my leash, Hidan had a smirk as the pain started to settle in. I narrowed my eyes, I was starting to like the thought of Deidara more and more.

"What are you doing?" We quickly turned to the door, I sighed..I didn't mean it literally.. Deidara stood looking sternly at Hidan. They continued to glare at each other after a few moments.

Kakuzu sighed and left..leaving me alone with these two, Great "She's mine" I looked to Deidara, I'm Not A Pet!! "If so, Just let me fucking borrow her for the night" I glared at Hidan, Like hell I would spend the night with you!

"Fine" Wait..what?! I watched as Deidara glared at me "Just don't kill her, un" I gaped at him, No..he..he..can't be serious!! "Deal" Hidan said smugly, Deidara turned and walked away.

". . ." I felt a tug on my leash, I was frozen stiff. "Lets fuckin go play, Puppy" I looked to the smirking Hidan..

God, Help me

Hidan got fed up with waiting, So he began dragging me..WOULD EVERYONE STOP DOING THAT!! Gah! I glared at Hidan "Like hell I'm going with you!" I yelled standing up turning the opposite direction, I began to run while twisting in hopes of getting him to release me.

He must've had a loose grip because I felt as the leash was dropped, I smiled and starting running as fast as I possibly could.. I made twists and turns down stairs and hallways, I had no clue where I was going..I didn't care, I Just Wanted To Get Out Of Here!!

I quickly started to get tired, I guess two years of non exercise can really effect a body.. I was met with a dead end, I groaned and leaned against a wall breathing heavily. My lungs and legs were burning like fire, I felt like passing out.

I slid down the wall sitting on the ground, I then curled into a ball..

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) This is just day one of the torture Misaro is going to endure, Just to not disappoint her family who raised her to be good. Please review and no flames, Thank you!**


	6. Lost Within The Dark, Master?

**(A/N)Aww reviews, Reviews are like cookies for my soul! Enjoy this little chapter please, I don't own Naruto..now lets get this going!  
**

**---...---...---**

My eyes snapped open remembering my situation, I sat up quickly looking around..The halls were colder and darker than I remembered, I quickly came to conclusion, It was night time!

Sweet, This is my chance to escape. I stood starting to take a step, My eyes widened as I stepped on my leash. I quickly slammed face first onto the floor.

I laid emotionless..Why Do I Keep Getting Hurt?!? I looked up and growled as I slowly stood, I grabbed my leash as I began walking to prevent stepping on it having the same embarrassing thing happen.

I looked around me, After a couple hours of endless roaming..I gave up, I had no clue where I was..nor how to get back to where I was earlier. I pursed my lips, That's suppose to be a good thing right? You know..away from the people that get on your nerves?

I sighed "This is quite unpleasant" I groaned out placing a hand over my face, I pinched the bridge of my nose. If only I could find Kakuzu or Zetsu..They seemed to be at least tolerable.

Even that Tobi guy! Just as long as it's not Deidara or Hidan!..Or Pein! I heard faint footsteps, My eyes flew open. Who was it? Hopefully not the three demons I was just thinking of!

I hid behind a wall as the footsteps got louder, Soon a dark figure caught my view. I couldn't quite tell if it was a man or woman, I could risk getting caught and check but..Then that'll mean I'll have to most likely stay a.._pet_, God I hate that word now!

My heart skipped as they passed me, I breathed out slowly. They suddenly stopped, I froze..Great, They noticed me! ". . ." I almost jumped when the figure turned around and walked closer to my spot.

Thank god for the darkness! I hope that person can't see through the dark! "Who're you?" A man's voice whispered by my ear, I jumped looking to my side..So much for my hopes.

"Does that matter?" I whispered bitterly, There was silence from the man then I felt a cold sharp surface against my throat above the collar. Silence still surrounded us, Besides my life being threatened..It was quite nice.

The blade pressed harder against my skin, Daring to break it. I didn't flinch, At least if I died..I'd be out of here! That's bad to think but.. I can't stand being claimed as a pet! I guess it's stupid to get so worked up over such a thing as being a pet but, I Hate It!

A few moments passed by, Neither of us broke the silence. He must have good patience, To end the torture I was causing my neck..I decided to answer his question.

"Misaro Tsuchiki" The blade seemed to stay in it's place, I then realized that he wanted my reason for being here. Great "I'm here by Pein's order" The blade still didn't move, I clenched my fists "I was walking to my room" The blade didn't even budge.

Fine! "I'm Akatsuki's pet" I said under my breath quickly, No movement from the man "Just check below that weapon, I'm wearing a collar" Much to my dismay.

The blade pressed further against my skin and I felt as fingers traced my neck, Soft fingers for a bad gu-..What Am I Thinking?! Of course after finding the collar, The blade left my neck. Same as the man, He stepped back but..not without grabbing something, Dammit.

"Where are you staying?" So the man finally speaks, I followed behind him as he began walking. At least he wasn't dragging me "I..Don't know" I replied truthfully, He didn't say anything as we continued to walk.

We soon reached a hallway that had a warmer air to it and I could actually start to see through the dark well enough to see that the man had long dark hair in a pony tail.

He stepped infront of a door opening it, So..I'm going into his room. Should I be happy or pissed? I followed him into the room and he released my leash as he shut and locked his door, That's when he flicked on the light.

I looked around the room, Clean and smelled pretty nice. I turned around to look at the man. He had black hair in a low pony tail, Black eyes and lines beneath them. A scratched out leaf headband covered his forehead.

He stared back at me, I averted my gaze to look more around the room..I'm guessing this is his room. He passed me and stood by his bed, He looked to me "You're staying here tonight" I eyed him.

"Why?" I asked curiously, He turned his emotionless eyes to his clock up on the wall. "To keep an eye on you" He replied, I glanced at the clock..It was two thirty three in the morning, No wonder it was dark.

I looked around the room, There was only one bed..If I was suppose to sleep here..then that would mean the floor was mine tonight..How comfortable. "Answer me one question" I said to the man as he looked emotionless at me.

"Are you like that Deidara or Hidan?" If I was sleeping here, I need to know they are not the same! "No" He replied blankly, I felt as relief washed over me. Still, I didn't show it.

I looked to the floor, As much as I hated to do..I sat down in a corner of the room and hugged my knees, I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness of sleep..Actually willingly.

--

I awoke to voices, Voices that I knew but.. couldn't remember...

"Where is she?"

"I don't fucking know!"

"You're the one she slept with, un!"

"She fucking ran away from me!"

"That's nothing new, un"

"What The Fuck Was That?!?"

My eyes widened, I knew those voices! That pervert Hidan and cocky Deidara! I quickly stood looking around myself, Screaming in my head over and over again. Gotta get out of here! Gotta Get Out Of Here!!

I spotted a window, Perfect! I opened the glass window and gazed out of it, I growled. The room had to be four stories high, Didn't it? Great.. I had long ignored the voices that seemed to argue outside of the closed bedroom door.

I bit my lip, Better to be dead than tortured! I jumped out of the window and landed roughly on the ground. Ouch! Even if I was a ninja only my mind has been training these two years..Once I get out of here, I am going to train my butt off!

I started to run pass the grassy yard, It was quite beautiful. I'd stop and enjoy it too if I wasn't running! I felt a snag, Crap!

I slammed into the grass, After a moment of lying in the dirty ground. I sat up spitting out dirt, I shuddered. Dirt tastes just as bad as I remember! I growled at the leash, That thing has caused me too much pain!

As I was cursing silently at the leash, A shadow casted over me. I froze then slowly looked over my shoulder, I whimpered..So much for my chance of escape! A man with red hair looked simply down at me.

He seemed to be emotionless, Reminding me of that other man..I never got his name, When I woke up..he was gone. "Who're you?" The man asked blankly, I sighed "Misaro Tsuchiki" I replied.

"What's your reason for being here?" I sweat dropped, Might as well get it over with "I'm the Akatsuki's pet" I whined, I didn't like that title at all. The man stood there simply staring down at me.

"Deidara or Tobi?" I quickly looked up at him, My eyes widened "No, No, No!" I yelled out shaking my head, The thought of either of them made me shudder. "Then Hidan" The man stated flatly, I growled "No!" I yelled out, I don't know for sure what he was talking about..but it must be who I'm suppose to stay with.

"Who then?" He asked and I looked thoughtful at him, I recalled the members who I thought I could stand..There was Zetsu and Kakuzu..but they seemed to not be interested in me..then there was that one man, The one from the leaf village. Only if I knew his name!

I then remembered a name, Someone who was pissed at Hidan! Anyone who hated Hidan, Was someone I could stand to enjoy. "Kisame" I replied causing the man to become silent, He turned around "Follow me" He ordered me like I was some kind of dog.

Oh wait..I did tell him I was the pet. Great. I nodded and started to follow the man. I stared at him, He looked quite young. Why was he mixed in with all these criminals..but now that I think about it, Alot of the criminals looked young..Besides Zetsu and Kakuzu..and Pein had to be in his late thirtys.

I brushed off the thoughts of their age, They're bad people no matter how young they are. Also..now that I think about that too, I've only seen guys..Are there any women in Akatsuki.

Probably not, They probably either killed all the women they see or scare them away..Only if I could run away! I bumped into the back of the man, I didn't notice him stop at the door that must've lead inside.

He looked emotionless over his shoulder causing me to take a step back "Sorry" I mumbled looking to my side, He opened the door walking in. I followed him leaving the door open. I shrugged off the thought of closing it.

I walked silently behind the unknown man while I held the leash, Like I was going to step and trip over like I have been doing. Yea, That'd prove that I was clumsy.

We walked for several more minutes before he stopped at a hallway I was getting to know well, The one with alot of doors. He looked over the doors then walked to the third one on the right side of the hallway.

He knocked on the door, I gulped..I guess I'll be staying with this Kisame man, I hope he isn't a pervert or cocky idiot. The door opened and I gaped at the man.

"Sasori, What is it?" The tall man asked curiously, The one I'd been following, Sasori, looked to me "She said she belongs to you" Sasori said emotionlessly, I was frozen staring at them..So the man that was Kisame..was in fact..

A blue shark man! "What?" The blue man, Kisame, asked Sasori, The red head looked sternly at me "Did you not say that Kisame was your master?" He asked and I shook my head getting over my shock, A blue shark man is no worse than a half black and half white walking plant!

"Yea! H-He is!" I replied smiling, The two looked blankly at me. Kisame shrugged "Okay sure, I'm her master" Kisame said to Sasori, That seemed to satisfy Sasori because he started to walk away. After the halls were deserted, Kisame looked towards me curiously.

He sighed as he gestured me to his room, Even if he looked like an untrustworthy man..He did just, in a way, save my skin. I nodded and walked into his room, As I looked around the semi clean room he shut his door.

I knew one thing, He had quite abit of blue in the room. I looked the fish tank he had built into his wall, I walked over to it looking at the different kinds of fish in it. I never really saw fish much, Only if I was about to eat them.

"So.." I turned to the blue man as he sat down in a chair "Why did you say I was your master?" He asked causing me to sigh, I looked to the leash still in my hands "I don't know.." I replied, He rose an eye brow.

"How did you know my name?" Kisame asked and I recalled the hallway incident. "I heard you and Zetsu talking about Hidan" I said and he began eying me, I rose my hands.

"As much as I hate it, I'm here by force!" I reassured him, He crossed his arms over his chest "I know your Akatsuki's pet, But..Why?" He asked and I sighed, I clenched the leash tightly slightly pulling at my collar. "I refused an offer and this is..I guess my torture until I agree" I replied and he nodded.

"I see" He let out looking thoughtful, I eyed him curiously..He is quite..understanding..He didn't seem so earlier. "Kisame?" I asked and he gave me a look to continue "Do you hate Hidan?" I asked, He was quiet.

"Sometimes" He replied cautiously, I pursed my lips. "So.." I began as I walked over to his bed "Could you..possibly.." I sat down "Pretend to..be my master?" I asked looking over at him, He looked surprised back at me.

"Why me?" He asked looking confused at me, I sighed "Because.." I trailed off. "There's alot of..younger guys" Kisame let out, I quickly looked to him "If you're referring to Hidan, Deidara or Tobi.." I narrowed my eyes "Hell. no"

"Sasori?", I shook my head "He didn't seem to like me very well" I replied, Kisame started to ponder "Itachi?" He asked and I paused, I looked confused at him "Who's that?" I asked then began to think.

"He's emotionless and has long girlie hair in a ponytail" He explained, There were two people I knew of that had pony tails..that was Deidara and the man I didn't know..and Deidara definitely wasn't emotionless..so, Itachi must be..

"Oh, That was Itachi.." I said looking thoughtful "Can I ask you something, Kisame?" I asked looking to him, He shrugged "Go ahead" He replied, I rose an eye brow narrowing my eyes.

"Would you willingly drop me off to someone that I disliked?" I asked sternly, Kisame stared at me then smirked "As long as I wasn't ordered to" He replied and I sighed, I smiled at him "Kisame, You're now my master" I said standing up, His smirk widened "Awesome"

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) Will Kisame actually treat Misaro like a dog or like a person(Kid)?**

**Pein: Why are you asking them? They wouldn't know**

**Me: -sigh- I was just trying to be a good writer, Leave me alone**

**Pein: -glares at me-**

**Me: Eeep!! I-I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!! -starts bowing- I'm not worthy! I'm Not Worthy!!**

**Pein: . . . -smirks-**

**Review Please!! No flames..Flames burn.. Thank you!**


	7. Peace Never Lasts Long

**(A/N) Here's Chapter Seven! Enjoy please and ofcourse, I don't own Naruto!**

**---...---...---**

Oh. My. God.

I was in heaven! Well..The best I've been treated in forever! This man, Kisame, Didn't once hurt me in any way! No grabbing my leash slamming me into the floor or slapping me on top of the head! I almost felt like kissing the man! Eh, Not really..'Cause I'm not like that and all.

"Ah-ha!" Kisame laughed out as he laid down a pair of aces and a pair of Jack's, I pursed my lips and groaned "You won again!" I laughed out as I laid down my sucky hand of just a pair of nines.

"You're lucky we're not betting" Kisame said starting to shuffle the cards, I smiled "Yea, You would have absolutely nothing. I have no money" I said causing him to look at me, He smiled "Oh yea, You're just a pet after all" He said looking back to the cards, I rose an eyebrow as he gave both of us five cards.

"But a good pet" He added picking up his cards looking over them, I smiled "I guess being a good pet is better than being a bad one" I smirked looking over my cards, I picked two out and laid them onto the table.

I grabbed two from the deck and placed them into my hand, I mentally cheered at my hand. I had three twos and two fives, I had a full house! Hello sweet victory! I made sure I didn't change my look at all. Kisame laid down four cards, Taking a risk eh?

After placing the four cards in his hand he didn't change his look at all, I rose an eye brow "Call" I said and he repeated the word, I laid down my cards and smiled "I think I win" I said happily, Kisame smirked.

He laid down his cards "Read them and weep" I gaped at the cards..how in the hell did he get a royal flush?!? When I get a powerful hand, He always gets a better one. Great "I have the worst luck" I sighed out as he picked up the cards, He chuckled.

"No, You just suck" He said placing the cards back into the box, He stood "I'm hungry, Wanna come?" He asked and my stomach growled loudly, I haven't eaten since yesterday. I nodded as I stood.

"C'mon" He said opening his door, I followed behind him holding my leash. I learned if I didn't want to trip and make everyone think I was stupid, I had to carry it. After a moment of walking, We entered somewhere I knew..The livingroom.

We passed the couch and I glanced at the person sitting on it, I saw a man with black hair. I knew who it was but just followed Kisame into the kitchen, I'll talk with that Itachi man later.

I then entered the place where a certain blonde left me, I looked to Kisame as he walked to the fridge. Glad he wasn't like the men I despised at all! I guess lady luck must be 'pms'ing because I felt as arms quickly shot out around my waist.

I squeaked causing Kisame to look quickly over at me, I looked to whom was holding me tightly. Silver hair and violet eyes was what I saw, Great "Hidan! What are you doing?" Kisame asked angrily, Hidan smirked at me causing me to shudder.

"I've fucking been looking for this bitch puppy" He said narrowing his eyes at me, I was surprised but narrowed my eyes as well "Let me go" I said starting to twist in his grasp, He only tightened his grip causing me to let out a groan.

"Hidan, Let her go!" Kisame yelled glaring at him, Hidan returned the glare "I saw her before you fucking did!" I groaned out in pain, He's going to squeeze me to death if he doesn't let go! "No, Actually I did, un" I froze at the voice, No..not both of them!

"Tobi did before Deidara-sempai!!" I mentally started crying, Now Tobi too? I felt as one of my ribs started to bend forcefully, My eyes widened as a crack was felt through out my body.

With what air was left in my lungs, I screamed "STOP!!!" Everything seemed to stop, Hidan loosened his grip enough for me to breathe again. Pain settled in my sides causing me to grind my teeth.

"Look what you done!" Kisame yelled walking over to me, I was gasping as my broken ribs burnt like raging fire. Hidan released me and I fell to my knees, Kisame knelt infront of me looking at me concerned.

My vision began to get hazy, This little injury shouldn't have such an effect on me! I'm a trained powerful ninja! but only in wisdom strength I guess..Great.

I remember someone yelling something, but I couldn't understand as I passed out.

--

I slowly opened my eyes, I tried to sit up but pain from my sides caused me to fall back on the bed. I didn't even care who's bed it was, I opened my eyes trying to ignore my side. I could endure pain if I had to, But when it's by the person you dislike..It seems the pain is always worse. I'm weird like that, I guess.

"You're awake, un?" My eyes flew open as I looked to the side of the bed, The blonde stood there. That's when I noticed people in the room. I looked around, On the other side of the bed was Hidan. Whom was smirking at me.

At the foot of the bed stood Kisame, He was looking at me curiously "You passed out from just broken ribs?" Kisame asked and I blankly looked at him, I rose an eyebrow "Well.. Since my body laid motionless on a bed for a straight two years, I'm not as strong as I use to be" I replied matter of factly, I wasn't that strong back when I was a kid either..but, That didn't matter.

"Huh?" The three let out and I looked surprised at them, They looked at me as if I was speaking in a different language. "Pein didn't tell you guys?" I asked and Kisame shook his head, I sighed..Maybe the other two morons would leave me alone in pity..but..I think I'd rather them to continue to abuse me then to pity me..I hated pity.

"Where should I start?" I pondered then decided to start from when Pein _kidnapped _me, Leaving out the rape part ofcourse..I couldn't stand to let them know that. Besides, I think that my two torturers would get excited at that.. It's sick, but probably true.

--

I was glad that I kept a straight face through the explanation of why I was truly here, Trying my best to not talk about my past. Hidan stood and grunted "This is fucking great!" He growled out, I looked confused at him.

"What is?" I asked, almost not wanting to know. He glared at me "You were here for two fucking years and I didn't even fucking know!" He crossed his arms over his chest and I blinked before rolling my eyes, Pervert.

"You became a pet, Because you refused to join us, un?" Deidara asked and as much as I hated him, I nodded truthfully "You're a stupid pet" He said looking thoughtful at me, I narrowed my eyes..Oh how much I wanted to ARGG!!

"Deidara, shut up" Thank you Kisame! "Since you two can not take responsibility for a pet, And we all know that Tobi can't" Wait..did the man that I actually liked to be around..just refer to me as a pet?!

"I so fucking can take care of her!" Hidan yelled at Kisame, Kisame smirked "Yea, You're taking care of women..is raping them then killing them..then raping them again!" Kisame yelled causing Hidan to growl, Deidara glared at Kisame.

"I could take care of her, un" He stated, Kisame glared at him "No, You couldn't..You'd get to lazy to feed her, She'd be dead within two weeks" I simply stared at them, Would they stop talking about me like I was some kind of puppy!!

"You wouldn't fucking do any better!" Hidan yelled causing Kisame to look over at him, Kisame snarled "I have fish! I know how to take care of a pet!" Kisame roared, I closed my eyes mentally crying. Why couldn't I have accepted Pein's offer? I felt as something snapped with my head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" I screamed causing them to stop arguing and look surprised at me, My inner bitch escaped from my mental change..and had complete control of me. Great "All of you bastards stop treating me as some kind of bitch!" The utter surprise from them caused me to sigh mentally. I'm going to regret this later.

"Do You Know How Close I Am From A Mental Break Down?!?" I roared jumping off the bed into the middle of the floor, Ignoring the pain from my broken ribs completely "YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS!! JUST SUCK EACHOTHER'S TINY COCKS AND LEAVE ME THE FUCKING HELL ALONE!!!" I was really REALLY going to regret this, That's why I had my inner bitch locked up.

The glares they gave me, Made me whimper but my inner bitch just glared back..I want to be back in control! "What'd you say?" They all growled out, I smirked..not willingly "You fucking heard me, Ugly bitches" My inner bitch hissed out, The next thing I knew..I was punched in the stomach causing me to fall back against the wall hitting my head.

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) Crap! Will Misaro survive through this?**

**Pein: -glares at me- What did I say earlier about asking them questions?**

**Me: Just shu-**

**Pein: -glares heavier at me- **

**Me: Uhm..nevermind -laughs nervously- Please Review and No Flames!**

**Pein: -smirks in victory- I'm an evil bastard**

_**Sorry if the emotion thing is confusing..But being through the Tsuchiki's test, Can cause a person's emotions to go crazy..**_


	8. I Hope I Survive, Or Do I Want To Live?

**(A/N) Please enjoy this chapter, I don't own Naruto and so on..Yea, Enjoy!**

**---...---...---**

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" I screamed causing them to stop arguing and look surprised at me, My inner bitch escaped from my mental change..and had complete control of me. Great "All of you bastards stop treating me as some kind of bitch!" The utter surprise from them caused me to sigh mentally. I'm going to regret this later._

_"Do You Know How Close I Am From A Mental Break Down?!?" I roared jumping off the bed into the middle of the floor, Ignoring the pain from my broken ribs completely "YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS!! JUST SUCK EACHOTHER'S TINY COCKS AND LEAVE ME THE FUCKING HELL ALONE!!!" I was really REALLY going to regret this, That's why I had my inner bitch locked up._

_The glares they gave me, Made me whimper but my inner bitch just glared back..I want to be back in control! "What'd you say?" They all growled out, I smirked..not willingly "You fucking heard me, Ugly bitches" My inner bitch hissed out, The next thing I knew..I was punched in the stomach causing me to fall back against the wall hitting my head._

-Now-

This jarred my head and a head ache was forming, I groaned grabbing my head. I pulled my knees to my face and began to cry. Everyone ran over to me bursting with pure rage.

I wasn't crying because I was in pain nor that I was probably going to die..but infact it was because.. "My emotions got out of control" I cried out, Yes. I was crying because I wasn't strong enough to stop my inner bitch..now I was probably going to outburst like just a moment ago more now..It took me forever to build up walls, So I could be emotionless..but slowly, Those walls were crumbling.

What should I do? Keep my emotions under control? But..That's just too hard for me, Yet..I did go under along time of mental training, I guess I haven't even tried to be strong.

I looked up at the men determined, I refuse to stay the weak pathetic girl I have been. Now's the time to actually put the mental training to work..starting with these three with murder in their eyes.

"Bitch!" Two yelled and I closed my eyes, I held my arms out at the sides of my body "I have lost control of my emotions, Punish me as you see fit" I was glad that I was in control fully once more, Not the hyper me, not the cocky me, not the bitch me but..truly me.

I felt as my arm was grabbed, I opened my eyes as I was pushed roughly against the wall ignoring all the pain throughout my body. I knew I had been weak and done wrong, I'll take any punishment..If it makes them forgive me.

"Fucking Punish You?! Fuck Punish! I'll Kill You!!" Hidan yelled loudly as he pinned me against the wall, He rose his fist and landed a nasty punch on my face. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my cheek bone crack. I almost yelped in pain as I was forcefully ripped from Hidan's grip.

My breath was knocked from me as I was slammed onto the ground, Deidara pinned me to the ground punching me in the stomach causing me to groan out. Feeling as blood started to fill my mouth.

Deidara then punched me in the face, I swore that I was going to die. But..Atleast I knew I'd die not because of an accident..but in hopes of keeping of whatever pride I had left.

I felt another nasty blow to my face, I knew that if I did live through this..I'd be sore for weeks. The pain started to become unbearable, I didn't even feel as my wrist was grabbed and I was yanked from underneath Deidara.

I stumbled as I was pulled to my feet by Hidan, Another punch to my stomach. I coughed out blood, My vision became fuzzy and I was getting lightheaded. I knew my body was screaming at me that I was an idiot..but the mind is stronger than the body..in my case.

I was punched back onto the floor, I coughed out more blood. All I saw were two figures standing over me, I didn't even notice one missing until I was jerked up from the ground.

I saw as I was dragged from the blurry room, All I could see was the hazy color blobs changing. Then all movement stopped, I could barely feel as I was picked up and laid onto a soft surface.

I tried to see whom it was, My head was swirling and my body was numb with pain. As I focused on the person, I saw Kisame glaring at me..Was that good, or bad?

--

I cracked open my eyes and pain hit me like a ton of bricks, I hurt everywhere. Mainly my head and stomach, I groaned at the pulsing pain. I slowly sat up much to my body's dismay, I looked around. Still everything was blurry.

I gripped my head tightly, My breathing became loud and uneven as I tried to endure the pain. A door opening caused me to look up, There stood Kisame with.. Kakuzu?

Kakuzu glared at me as he walked over to the bed, He looked at my face as it began to swell up and bleed. He rolled up the sleeves of his Akatsuki robe "How can someone be so stupid?" He growled pushing my hands away from my face, He grabbed my chin looking over my face.

I decided to not resist him, He looked down at my outfit "Take it off" He said looking to my dress, I nodded. As much as it hurted to do so, I took off my disgusting pearl dress. I ignored the two pair of eyes looking over me in my under garments.

I flinched when a hand laid flatly against my back keeping me in place, Kakuzu started to poke lightly around my stomach causing me to groan out in pain and flinch multiple times. After that, Kakuzu went back up to my face.

He poked gently around the bruises forming causing me to wince. "You have three broken ribs and a broken cheek bone" Kakuzu grumbled out, He got out a needle from within his robe, I simply stared at it..When I was younger, I was terrified of them..but now, They seem to not bother me.

The needle sunk within my arm "It'll take a moment, but when you feel no pain at all..Tell me" Kakuzu said as he pulled out the needle, I nodded and sat still obeying him. After abit, I noticed the pain fading away.

"Okay" I said to Kakuzu, He nodded and pushed me causing me to lay back. He stepped closer and placed his hands on my stomach, I could feel pressure as he pressed down but no pain. I saw a blue light emit from his hands, I watched curiously.

I thought that when they use that jutsu, That it was green not blue. Kisame moved to the other side of the bed and glared down at me "Am I an idiot?" I asked softly and he nodded "Yes" He growled out, I flashed him a smile as Kakuzu moved his hands to my face.

After several seconds, Kakuzu pulled his hands away from my face "I healed your bones, You can get up now if you wish. Just watch yourself from now on" He ordered and I nodded as I sat up, I looked down to my bare stomach as bruises began to form.

"Yes, Thank you..Kakuzu" I said softly, I looked back up at him as he started to walk away "I'm better now" I said causing him to stop and look over his shoulder "I finally was able to stable my mind" I said and he looked back infront of himself, He stood for several seconds before walking out.

The door shut causing the room to become silent, I looked over at Kisame as his face held confusion "Stable your mind?" He asked and I sighed, I looked to my hands within my lap.

"Remember when I told you I was put through a test?" He nodded "Well..My mind has been off track ever since I passed it..So, It took my inner bitch to show me that I was being weak" I replied as he sat down in a chair by the bed, I laid back down onto the soft bed.

"When you snapped and started cussing us out, That was your inner bitch?" Kisame asked and I nodded, He sighed "You know, That hurt my feelings..Calling me a perverted bastard" He said and I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry, But..It wasn't exactly me..don't worry, I have control over my mind once more" I reassured, He crossed his arms over his chest "You're lucky that I didn't loose it like the other two did" Kisame said calmly, I nodded.

"I thank you for that.." I said closing my eyes, I started to become sleepy. I suspected it was the shot, But..I didn't know for sure..I knew one thing, I pass out alot.

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chappy..Anyway, Atleast she survived and was able to get her emotions under control! That's two great things!**

**Pein: Why repeat what they just read?**

**Me: -looks to Pein- You're a dick**

**Pein: -smirks- A HUGE one**

**Me: O.o . . . You're a pervert too**

**Pein: -shrugs- Yea, I know**


	9. Split Personalities?

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews!! Here's Chappy Nine, Enjoy and I don't own Naruto!**

**---...---...---**

_"Why didn't you fight?!" Who..was that? That voice sounded so..familiar "Duh, Because I am you!" I looked around the pure white room, Was this..a dream?_

_"How else could I speak to you?" I looked infront of me..I-I stood there..with my arms crossed "Weak stupid bitch" The me grumbled, If this was a dream then..this is my inner bitch._

_"Ding ding ding! Here's your prize!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air "Absolutely nothing!" I frowned..my inner bitch was such a..bitch._

_I almost screeched when I was tackled into a hug "Hey! Hey! Remember me?!" I looked and laying on top of me was..me._

_"The..Hyper me" I asked and she jumped up cheering, I shook my head and stood "That girl is annoying" I looked to my inner bitch, Now there were two of me standing there._

_"Cocky me?" I asked and both nodded, I furrowed my eyebrows "Aren't cocky and bitch me..almost the exact same?" I asked and they glared at me "No!" They yelled at the same time, I rose my eyes brows as they looked at eachother._

_"Fine" The cocky me said and vanished into thin air, My inner bitch smirked in victory "I could've totally beat her ass" She said smugly, The hyper me hummed happily._

_"So..why am I in here?" I asked looking around myself, Bitch me rolled her eyes "We're here because you are what people would call..a crazy girl with split personalities" Wait..what? I have split personalities? I guess..that would explain this._

_"But don't worry!" The hyper me cheered causing me to look at her, She was twirling her long raven hair "We only show up when you're asleep!" She cheered, I breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Wait..Does that still mean I have split personalities..if you guys only appear when I'm asleep?" I asked, My inner bitch groaned "Yea, We still exist" She said and I nodded..I guess, That makes sense...Doesn't it?_

_--_

I was awoken by soft pushing, I looked up at Kisame "It's supper, C'mon lets eat" So, I slept all day? Great "Okay" I said scooting out of bed, I winced when the bruises proved they were still there.

I ignored them and pushed myself off of the bed, I noticed a draft instantly. I looked down and slightly blushed when I noticed that my dress wasn't on "Wait here" Kisame said as he turned around going to a door in his room, When he opened it I saw that it was a good sized closet.

I watched him go through his clothes, He pulled out a big dark red long sleeved shirt. "It'll have to do" He said handing me the shirt, I looked down at it then up at him "Thank you, Kisame" I said slipping the shirt over my head, It was big and loose on me.

"Now, Lets go" Kisame said flashing me a smile, I nodded and grabbed my leash that I almost had forgotten I still wore.

Since it was supper, The kitchen/diningroom was full. I looked over at the table of members, Two glaring at me. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Hidan growled, Kakuzu sighed "Shut up and eat" He dared Hidan to ignore him, Hidan did just that "I'll kill the bitch!" He yelled standing up.

"Hidan" Hidan stopped and looked to the leader "You will not kill her, Not yet" Pein said calmly, Hidan stared at him then glared at me. He grumbled then sat back down "Same goes for you, Deidara" Pein ordered and Deidara looked disappointed at Pein, He looked sharply at me.

"Pets shouldn't eat at the table, un" He said, I nodded "That is true.." Everyone quickly looked at me as if I were crazy "Pets are not allowed to eat at the table" I agreed as I sat down in a corner of the room, All I had was an apple..not the best to eat, but it was really good.

--

Supper was almost over, With two still glaring at me. Kisame and Hidan got into arguments alot too, Same with Tobi and Deidara. Well..Tobi and almost everyone. I know one thing, I saw someone new.

It was a woman, with blue hair. So there was a woman Akatsuki member after all, That was good to know. I didn't know her name yet, I'll find out. I stood and walked up to the table, I was behind Kisame's chair. Everyone turned their eyes to me.

"May I ask something?" I asked looking around the table before looking to Pein, He nodded "What is your name?" I asked looking to the woman, She stared simply back at me before replying "Konan"

I nodded "Okay, Thank you Konan" I said looking down at Kisame, He was done eating..I guess he was staying to talk or something, My eyes moved to the man next to him. The black haired man, Kisame called him Itachi.

He glanced side ways at me, I slowly looked back to the table. After a moment of staring at the wooden surface, I walked back to my corner and sat down. Blocking out whatever they were talking about.

--

Every now and then, I would get _looks_. Some were creepy, some were anger and some were confusion. Confusion? What's confusing about me? Oh yea..The Kisame thing.

What's wrong with a nice guy? Yea, He's a criminal and blue..but he's pretty nice, He treats me like loyal member..I think..

"Misaro" I looked to Pein as he called my name. "Yes?" I asked politely, Pein stared at me blankly "Have you changed your mind?" He asked causing my look to harden, He was asking me to go against my family..I..just couldn't, Not yet.

"No" I replied softly, I watched as he closed his eyes "You remain Akatsuki's pet" He replied.. his voice cold, I looked to the floor. I knew he was going to keep me the pet, I'm not as easy as they think I am. For my family's honor, I will not join Akatsuki.

Yet..If I'm their pet, Does that make me a part of them? Being a pet..means I'm already in Akatsuki? Great.

I didn't want to be involved with them but..as long as I know I _am_ not, I guess that's all that matters. People can think what they want, Just as long as I know the truth.

That seemed to satisfy me at the moment, Glad that I answered my own question. A shadow casted over me once more, I looked up. It was Kisame, He crouched down grabbing my hand "Lets go, The meeting's over with" I nodded as he helped me to my feet.

As I walked out of the kitchen/diningroom with Kisame, I looked over my shoulder at everyone. All eyes were on us. Of course two of them, that seemed to hate me, was glaring at me. If this wasn't the Akatsuki, I might go as far as to show them I'm not one to hate.

Sadly, My pride would cause me to ignore them. Instead of proving myself to be enjoyable to be around, My pride would show them that I am strong and will never cave in to their torture.

I guess, I listen to my pride more than my head. Because when I allowed them to beat me, My head was telling me to run away..but my pride forced me to stay, Even with my emotions under control..I'm still an emotional wreak.

I'm confusing myself, I need to stop thinking so hard. Should I try and..have fun? No, Never mind..that sounds to childish and stupid. But, I never want to be a tight ass..like Pein.

Maybe I should try..and be cocky sometimes..and hyper at times, Because if a person isn't cocky or goofy..then the person is no fun..Yet, Why would I want to be fun? I just want to prove my family that they raised a strong girl.

I sighed as a headache began forming, My brain was throbbing with pain. I was thinking too hard. Kisame stopped and looked back at me "What is it?" He asked confused, I looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Nothing, Just..thinking.." I said trailing off as I averted my eyes to the wall, Kisame smirked "Don't let what leader said get to you, As long as you're with me. You won't get trained like a dirty dog" I looked to Kisame, I flashed him a smile. I knew he was nice, Despite his looks.

"Thank you" I said warmly, Kisame turned around and walked to his room "No problem" He said as he opened the door, I followed him into the room. After staring at the fish tank for a moment, I turned and looked at Kisame as he laid on his bed.

"Hey, Kisame?" I questioned causing him to look at me. "Yea?" He asked and I looked around the room "Do you have any books?" I asked looking back to him, He looked thoughtful then nodded "Yea.." He paused "What was you looking for?" He asked curiously.

I squinted my eyes in concentration "Well..when I was home.." I ignored the pain in my chest "I would read my parents books..so, Anything serious" I replied, I didn't like goofy stories much, Yea..they were funny but, If I was going to read something..I wanted to get lost in the book, Like drama, action and adventure books and so on.

"Serious.." Kisame repeated sitting up in his bed, He walked over to a drawer. He opened it revealing books, He looked over them "I'm sure you wouldn't read that" He said after pausing for a couple seconds, I decided to not ask what he was talking about.

"Here we go" He pulled out a book with a dark cover "I _borrowed _this from Itachi, It's definitely serious" He said walking over to me, I grabbed the book and read the letters 'Forgotten Sins', The book cover seemed serious. I nodded at Kisame "Thank you" I said as I sat down in a chair next to the bed, Kisame smiled at me.

--

Kisame had fallen asleep awhile ago, I was still sitting beside the bed reading the book. I was only half way through, I was getting sleepy. I just couldn't stop reading, The book was really interesting. It had a dark depressed main character, He lived his life feeling as if he was forgetting something important. Later on he met a strange young woman.

She told him that his sins were going to kill him, He thought she was crazy. Later, He discovered.. that was his daughter, That he had raped when she was a young girl. I'm just at the part where he goes searching for her, I know there's more to the story, I haven't fully learned about his past yet.

A light started to fill in the room, I looked up slowly but quickly a hand went over my mouth. I dropped the book and looked surprised at the person silencing me, I felt as my wrist was grabbed pulling me to stand.

I tried to resist but they over powered me and grabbed the leash, Kisame had told me he couldn't take it off.. Because of orders from Pein. I was jerked into a chest then picked up roughly, I was quickly dragged out of the room with me kicking and twisting trying to escape the strong grip around me.

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) Gaspers! What's gonna happ-**

**Pein: -clears throat-**

**Me: Eh..ne-nevermind, Anyway..Please review!! **

**Pein: No flames, Because she'll cry herself to sleep.. again**

**Me: -gasp- Pein! That's Private!!!**

**Pein: -glares at me- I know everything, Like the way you love to kiss while-**

**Me: SHUT UP!!!! -blushes deeply- Please review! FORGET WHAT PEIN SAID!!! **_**IT WAS A LIE!!!!**_


	10. Memories Of Lost Ones

**(A/N) Yay! Reviews, Anyway..Please enjoy this chappy, I hope everyone likes it 'cause..Well, I worked hard on it! I own nothing!**

**---...---...---**

I was quickly dragged out into the hall and into a different room, It being darker than the hall. I tried to get from the person's grip, After another failed attempt I bit the hand as hard as I could.

"AH!" A man's voice yelled out pulling his hand back, I could tell as he began waving his hand around "Fuck!" He cursed gripping around me tighter, I groaned as my stomach was still bruised deeply.

"Hi-dan" I grunted out, I knew whom it was. but..why? Did he not forgive me yet? "What?" He hissed out right beside my ear, His breath heating up my neck. I stared into the darkness clenching my teeth as his grip around me stung my stomach.

"Why?" I asked under my breath, A low chuckle filled the room "'Cause I fucking felt like it" He replied just as light filled the room, I squinted my eyes at the brightness surrounding us.

I looked to the ground silently "What exactly..did you feel?" I asked, Hidan chuckled as he turned me around "Like fucking" He replied with a smirk, I stared at him in confusion then..it hit me.

My eyes widened, This just seemed to make him smirk more..He..wanted..what? No, He can't..Yet..why do I have this weird..deep gut feeling? I disliked this man, He disliked me..right?

"You hate me" I said under my breath, He chuckled "That's right" I blinked in confusion, I looked to my hands "Well.." I looked up at him emotionlessly "I'm afraid that I'm not available tonight" I replied squirming from his grip, I pried myself from him and started to walk away.

"Get back here" I felt a hard tug around my neck causing me to fall onto my back, I groaned out at the pain. "This is not your fucking decision! You're a pet, The pet always does what it's fucking master tells it to" I began to get drug across the carpet of his room.

"I'm fucking telling you to get in my bed!" He yelled pulling me up by the leash connected to my collar, I groaned as I stood trying to ease the pain "I-I can't" I choked out, The leash was pulled higher beginning to choke me.

"I'll fucking prove you can" He growled out pushing me back, I fell onto a soft surface. I looked feared to the bed under me, I quickly looked to Hidan as he approached me.

"St-Stop" I stuttered out as he grabbed my legs, I squeaked as he pulled me closer to him "No" He bent down over top of me, He smirked at me. I closed my eyes tightly as memories came rushing back, Of that night..That test was suppose to make me forget it! Make me forget the trama I endured but..why, why is _he _bringing them back.

If I wasn't a pet, I would get away..but what he said was true, I am a pet and pet's do what their masters say..but..Could I still be a pet if I run away? If so, I could get punished..What should I do?

I cracked open my eyes, Coming to my conclusion. I..have to do this, As much as I don't want to..I have no choice, yet.. It's already happened once, Atleast this man didn't kill my family.

No, What am I thinking? I..can't let this happen, I just can't. "Hidan, As much as I want to obey..I'm afraid I can't do this" I said monotonely, Hidan cocked up an eyebrow "You don't have to fucking do anything, I'll do all the fucking work" He smirked down at me, I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Hidan, Please.. Just let me go" I said under my breath, He chuckled "No, I don't want to" He said smugly, I stared at him in disbelief.. He can't truly be so.. daring? "A good pet never turns on it's master, Don't make me a bad pet..please" I looked emotionlessly to Hidan, He smirked even more at me.

"You fucking can't do anything to me" Hidan replied causing me to simply stare at him.. No, He's not daring just..stupid. "Just let me go" I said closing my eyes, I was answered as I was pulled closer to his body causing our lower halfs to press against eachother.

My eyes shot open at the unknown strange feeling shooting through me like thousands of needles, I looked shocked to Hidan "No" He said smirking at my expression, I opened my mouth to speak but the door bursted open.

"Hidan" A man's voice hissed filled with hatred, Hidan looked over his shoulder as I looked to the doorway as well. I almost sighed out in relief, I was now saved "Kisame, What the fuck?!" Hidan yelled out, Kisame walked angrily towards us.

He grabbed the collar of Hidan's cloak, Kisame lifted him up and threw him off of me. My eyes widened as I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder, Hidan jumped up and glared at Kisame as he left "She's Fucking My Bitch!!" He yelled out, Kisame glared at him "Go fuck yourself, She's not yours" He growled out leaving through the door.

I saw the hate in Hidan's glare, He was sending it more to me than Kisame.. I have a bad feeling, That I'll.. be in that situation again, Very soon.

I was sat onto the soft bed of Kisame's room, I looked up at him as he looked down at me with his arms crossed firmly over his chest "What _were _you doing?" He asked lowly, I blinked then looked down at my hands "I was asking Hidan to let me go" I replied blankly, Kisame was quiet.

"You mean..You didn't go there willingly?" I looked sharply at him "I may be a pet, I may do what my master's tell me.. but why would I get myself in a situation such as that.. willingly?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly at thought, Kisame shrugged "Good thing I went in there then, right?" He asked smirking, I simply looked away.

"I guess.." I replied thinking of that situation, Am I going to get punished for not obeying Hidan? I felt as the bed shifted, I looked beside of me at Kisame "Misaro, I understand that everything going on is.. strange for you" Kisame said looking thoughtful, I eyed him oddly.

"I don't know what your life use to be, Or exactly why Pein wanted you to join us" Kisame said looking to the leash hanging down from my collar, He grabbed it causing me to watch him curiously "Misaro, Just join us anyway" He said looking sternly at me, I stared back then slowly looked down at my lap.

"I can't.." I said softly, Kisame sighed "You have no idea how hard it is to be Akatsuki's pet, I've never been one.. but the longest a slave or pet lasted us was.. two weeks, They always seem to get killed.. or kill themselves" Kisame said looking thoughtful once more, I closed my eyes.

"I am not as weak as you think..If I shall die, I'll die as a pet.. I will not disgrace my family.. Not after what happened" I said softly, Kisame blinked as he stared at me "You never really explained where Pein picked you up at" He said, I cracked open my eyes staring at the floor "It is the past" I replied standing up, My wrist was grabbed pulling me back down.

I quickly looked to Kisame, He was giving me a stern look "Go to sleep" He ordered as he stood, I eyed him as he stared down at me. I looked to the soft bed I sat upon, I laid down doing as I was told.. I am a pet afterall, A pet that obeys it's masters.. Masters that they show respect for.

I watched as Kisame turned around and walked out of the room, As he shut the door he flicked off the light. I closed my eyes and quickly entered a peaceful state.

But didn't fall asleep, No.. I just didn't seem sleepy, So I just laid there.. with my eyes closed, Thinking of nothing and staring at the black now in my vision.

After a while, I don't know how long, I opened my eyes turning my head towards the left. I saw a book lying on the chair that I had occupied before being drug out, So I rolled over onto my stomach reaching out my hand to grab the book.

After I had it in my possession, I opened it and looked over the dark pages. My dark eyes lifted up and searched around myself, Seeing a shaded object on the nightstand that my chair had rested against. I reach over and started to feel around on the object, Before finding a string.

I pulled the string and heard a satisfying 'click' before a soft glow entered the dark room, It was dim but enough for me to see the words on the book.

My eyes flicked over the words, Trying to find the spot I had been stopped at. Finally finding my spot, I rolled over sitting up. Pulling up my knees against my chest and wrapped one arm around them.

I held the book infront of me with my other hand as I rested my chin upon my knees, I was instantly whisked back into the story..

--**A Few Hours Later, In The Morning--**

"What?" Kisame questioned, Looking at the leader confused. Itachi glanced over at him before looking back to the leader. Pein gave Kisame an emotionless gaze.

"Kisame, I know that you want to keep Misaro to yourself. Yet, I ordered that she was Akatsuki's pet. Not yours, You can not keep her like she belongs to you" Pein explained flatly.

"But, Leader-sama.. She-" Kisame was cut off as Pein sharply looked at him, Pein's eyes turned to the door "Kisame, I'll give you until your next mission. Once then, If Misaro still refuses my offer, She will be dropped of to whom I see fit. Understand?"

Kisame nodded with a sad expression, Itachi noticed this.. But did not say anything, Not like he was the type. But one thing was strange, Kisame never cared for a girl before.. What made Misaro different? She looked unhealthy, unbalanced and an emotional wreak.

Itachi could not see what was so amusing about that girl, He planned on it staying that way too..

**--Else Where-**

A soft snap filled the air, As I closed the book.. It was worth while, The story was so.. real, So dark yet up lifting.. in a strange way, The ending.. Was what I had expected it to be..

The main character, Which was that father who had raped his daughter without remembering it, Hence the title, He died trying to get his daughter to forgive him, She had a crying fit and pushed him off a balcony then watched as her father fell to his death.. Then at his funeral, She broke down crying.. whispering that she had forgiven him.

I stared at the book within my hands, Just staring at the cover of it. I blinked then placed the book below the lamp and laid down onto my side, Staring at the curtains which were started to peer light through.

"Morning, Hm?" I asked softly to no one, I blinked then closed my eyes all together. Returning the blackness of a blank mind, I really didn't want to think of anything.

A sudden urge rushed over me, I sat up and swung my legs over the right side of the bed, Towards the door. I opened my eyes then made my way over to the thing that blocked me from the others, Yet it still didn't seem to block out Hidan.

That thought made me stop in my tracks of reaching for the door, I stared intently at the wooden surface before placing on an stoic mask. I grabbed the handle and opened the door, I stepped out and closed the door before walking down the hall as if I lived here my whole life.

I didn't give a glance at the doors I passed, I knew they were bedrooms.. not bathrooms. I didn't know where the bathroom was, But I knew it was the room with a toilet, most of time bath tubs too.

I turned down a hallway without a pause, I studied my surroundings. These halls looked familiar, I knew where I was heading now.. The livingroom, Hey.. Maybe someone will be there.. and tell me where the nearest bathroom is.

A thought struck me though, What if Deidara or Hidan was in there? I slowed my walking, But didn't stop. What if they are in there? What if they get.. forceful?

I narrowed my eyes, Before taking a deep calming breathe. Whatever the case, I'm not weak.. I shall not fall to their torture, I will not fear my masters.. no, I must not falter and bend to their will.

I'm not one to puff out my chest and talk like I can kick anyone's butt, 'Cause if I was.. I'd probably do it right now, And surely get my butt kicked.. I couldn't take _one _of these members. I knew to play it smart and safe.

I pushed my thoughts in the back of my mind as I picked up my pace, Soon I was heading towards the livingroom doorway. The urge to use the restroom even stronger now, But not enough to pull my panties down and pee in the potted plant in the hallway.

I gazed at the tree... Seemed like someone already had done that..

I shook off the wilting plant and walked into the livingroom, My blue eyes searched the huge room. But no one was in sight, I gazed at the doorway that lead into the huge diningroom/kitchen.

Without a second thought, I walked into the room. Looking around with sharp eyes, Still no one. I simply blinked before turning around and headed out of the room.

I looked around the livingroom once more, Trying to find any thing to explain to me where the restroom was. I walked out of the livingroom, Actually slight disappointed in not finding anyone.

I felt a sudden snap.. then I crashed into the carpeted hallway, I slowly rose up onto my knees. I had forgotten about that dreaded thing, I held my leash up in my hands and sighed at it.

I was not in the mood to curse it or even attempt to continue my journey, But wanting to prove to myself that I was atleast trying to not be weak. I stood up while my knee creaked with discomfort.

I ignored it as I started walking once more, With no idea of where I was going. As I turned a corner, I halted in my footsteps. I instantly locked my gaze onto the hallway.

A figure stared back at me, Before running up to me wrapping me in a tight hug "Misa-chan!" I froze with my eyes wide, I fought to keep my vision.. But, It was hard.

_--Flash Back--_

_I sat on the grass, Eating dumplings and drinking some of my tea. I had just got done with alittle bit of practice, Now I was eating lunch that my mom had made for me._

_"Yum" I sang cheerfully with my nine year old voice, Which was annoying yet cute. I turned to some bushes as I heard ruffling, Soon my five year old brother came skipping out._

_"Misa-chan!" He yelled tackling me in a hug, I chuckled as I hugged his smaller form laying on me "Kugi-kun!" I mocked as I hugged him tighter, We looked up as more footsteps were heard._

_My thirteen year old sister walked out of the bushes smirking, She looked down at us "It's nice to see that my little sister may grow up to be as strong as me" She rose a dark brown eyebrow "Which, I doubt that.." She added._

_I smiled as I sat up still hugging my brother, Kugiha (Kugi for short) "Tsuyi-chan, That's mean" I replied pouting a bit, She chuckled before kneeling down beside us wrapping her slender arms around us._

_"You know I'm just teasin', Misa-chan" My sister, Tsuyishu (Tsuyi for short), Said warmly. I sighed as I closed my eyes, Enjoying our rare sibling love.. we use to argue and bicker all the time.. but now that Tsuyi was out on missions lately and I've been training hard so I could be like her, We never really hang out together anymore._

_"How was the mission?" I asked opening my eyes, Tsuyi sighed as she sat back scratching through her rough hair. She looked uneasy "Not that good, We have to leave again" Tsuyi said softly._

_"When?" I asked fearing the worst, Tsuyi smiled warmly at me "In a few hours.." I looked down at Kugi sadly "I'm sorry Misa-chan, I wish I could stay longer.. I want to see how much you improved!" Tsuyi tried to cheer me up when she noticed my depressed state._

_I quickly smiled at her "No, It's okay! I understand, I'm not a little girl anymore.. I'm almost a teen!" I cheered causing her to chuckle, Kigu smiled as he noticed us in a good mood._

_"Misa-chan! Misa-chan!" Kigu cheered as he quickly stood, He grabbed my hand then grabbed Tsuyi's hand "Soo-chan! Soo-chan!!" I snickered at Tsuyi's other nickname, Tsuyi ignored the crazy nickname as she was used to it and smiled happily._

_"Lookie, Lookie!!" Kigu cheered as he pulled us to a tree, It had a home-made target attached to it with kunai's thrown very sloppishly. With only one actually hitting the target "See! Big sissies, I'm gonna be strong like you guys!!"_

_Me and Tsuyi looked at eachother before hugging Kugi, Telling him how well he had done. Tsuyi sighed "I'm going to miss you guys so much, But When I get back.. I promise I'll hang out with you guys for a whole day!" Tsuyi cheered happily._

_--Flash Back End--_

I felt as I was sat down onto the floor in concern, Tobi stared at me confused "Did Tobi hurt pet? Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi's A Good Boy!!" The man yelled out at my silent, non moving body.

I stared at the wall, Before I looked up at the man causing him to instantly stop and stare back at me "Is pet okay?" He asked getting on all fours infront of me, I stared at him before blinking.

Even after that memory, I kept my face stone as I stood "Tobi-sama, Yes.. I'm okay.. Can I ask of something?" I asked emotionlessly, Tobi slowly nodded "Can you please, Not call me Misa"

Tobi tilted his head in confused "Why?" He asked confused, I narrowed my eyes slightly in thought "I.. Don't like that name" I replied.

The pumpkin mask wearing man stood there but shrugged "Okay, Pet-chan!!" Atleast Pet was better than _that _name, A feeling waved over me..reminding me of why I was walking in the hallway in the first place.

"Hey, Tobi-sama" I asked causing him to 'hmm?' in reply "Can you show me to the bathroom?" I asked politely, Tobi thought for a moment then grabbed my leash "This way!" He cheered beginning to walk quickly down the hall, I jogged/ran/walked quickly behind him.. Trying to not be drug, My neck had been through that enough..

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) This chapter is the longest one yet! I hope you all liked it! It took me abit to write, But atleast I find it easier to write this story than 'They Are Where?', I don't know why, I guess this story just seems to.. Flow with my mind better? But that doesn't mean I hate writing 'They Are Where' I LOVE writing it! Seriously!**

**Pein: -watching me rant on- ...**

**Me: Just.. That drama.. Dang! I'm trying my best to write drama, But It's not going so well.. Forgive me! I try to write on ALL of my stories.. Yes, Even ones you thought that I've forgotten.. I haven't, I'm just majorly freakishly stuck! CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK, CURSE YOU!!!!!**

**Pein: -clears throat-**

**Me: Oh, Oops! I'm ranting again! Sorry! -blushes sheepishly- Anyway, Please review and I'd like no flames.. Thanks for reading! And if you're actually reading this.. Then that proves you actually care for what I have to say! Yay, For once.. I'm Famous!! **

**Pein: ...You're not famous, They're only reading your Author notes because there might be something funny.. As me dissing you, Like I am now**

**Me: ... T^T WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!?!? **

**Pein: -shrugs- Because, I feel like it**


	11. Sudden Realization

**(A/N) Hello Everyone!! Here's the next chapter for all of you! Please enjoy and I don't own Naruto!!**

**---...---...---**

...

It all comes down to this..

Between Life and my sanity, Which was hard to get back.

Humming heard outside the bathroom door, Sweat dripped from my face.

There is only one escape.

"We meet again.. Window" I cocked an eyebrow as I stared at the window, It mocked me with it's invite to the outside. I ran over to it and gazed out of it..

"Crap" I muttered, It was high up.. Too high to risk it, Kakuzu would not be pleased if he had to heal me again. "Pet-chan" The voice of terror sang outside the bathroom door "Is Pet-chan done?" Tobi asked knocking on the door loudly.

I gulped as I stared at the door, I looked to the window.. Back to the door then the window..

..Broken bones or bleeding ears.. Broken bones, bleeding ears.. bones or ears.. What's more important?

I slouched over with a whine "Gah, I guess I'm over reacting.." I looked to the door and took a deep breath as I walked over to it.. Be strong..Be strong.. Be strong, Be strong!

I slowly opened the door..Be strong, be strong be strong be stro-AH!! THE HUG OF DEATH!!

"Ack!" Tobi tightened his grip around my poor sore body, He hummed happily "Pet-chan! Tobi wants to play! Play With Tobi?!?" He yelled right into my ear, Which left a ringing that causing a MAJOR headache.

"T-Tobi-sama, I-I.." I swallowed my weakness "..I'll play with you" Just saying that left the worst taste ever in my mouth, I felt as I was dropped onto the floor "Yay! Tobi thinks we should play outside first!" He yelled out happily and cheerfully as if there wasn't a wrong this in this world.

But there was.. and I was staying with them.

..As a pet.

--

Kisame entered his room and sighed heavily, He didn't feel the least bit good. He flicked on the light and looked to his bed. "...Damnit! HIDAN!!" Kisame rushed out of his room, He slammed his fists onto Hidan's locked bedroom door.

"Open The Damn Door!!" He yelled out hearing thumps inside, Followed by loud curses. The door swung open "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!?!" Hidan roared glaring heavily at Kisame.

"Where The Fuck Is Misaro?!" Kisame yelled back, Hidan growled before rubbing his head that he had hit multiple times on his way to the door "Why the fuck are you asking me? You just fucking woke me up!!" Hidan glared at Kisame with pure hate.

Kisame returned the glare "Tell me now, Bastard" Kisame said lowly as he stepped closer to the Jashinist daringly, Hidan cocked an eyebrow before smirking "Why are you wanting to know? Wanna be the first to fu-"

He was met with a fist in his face, Hidan fell back onto his ass. He stared shocked up at Kisame as the blue man seethed "If you hurt her in anyway, I'll rip out your spine from your fucking throat" Kisame turned and walked down the hallway leaving a shocked Hidan.

"What the fuck.." Hidan jumped to his feet and glared at Kisame's retreating back "Hey! Get The Fuck Back Here!! I'LL FUCKING BEAT YOUR BLUE ASS!! BASTARD!!!" Hidan stomped his foot angrily.

"GAH!! I CAN'T GET ANY SLEEP!!!" Deidara roared as he opened his door, He glared at Hidan "Shut Up And Take A Freakin' Chill Pill!!" Hidan glared back at the blonde who continued to yell "Dammit!, un!!" Deidara turned back to his room and slammed the door shut, Hidan grumbled as he went back into his slamming the door shut aswell.

--

I jumped as I heard yelling from a distance, I couldn't make out what they were yelling about.. But.. It was sure yelling, Men voices too.. But who would be yelling so early in the morning?

"Tobi picked flowers for Pet-chan!" Tobi chirped as he shoved a handful of beautiful flowers infront of me, I stared at the various colors.. red, purple, blue, yellow and white.

"Tobi-sama.. I.." I looked surprised up at him "..No one ever got me flowers before.." I took them slowly, I smiled warmly "They're beautiful, Tobi-sama.. Thank you" I sniffed them, Their scent just as wonderful as their beauty.

"Pet-chan is so pretty, These reminded Tobi of Pet-chan" He chirped once again, I blushed slightly "Thank you.. Tobi-sama, I-I.. Thank you" I smiled up at Tobi warmly, Despite him being so loud and annoying.. He was cute and sweet.. Like alittle kid, Maybe Tobi isn't so bad.

"Pet-chan wanna play with Tobi now?" Tobi asked tilting his head to the side, I nodded "Sure Tobi-sama, What do you want to play?" He clapped happily before he placed a finger over his mask where his chin would be.

"Ah! Tobi wants to play Hide And Go Seek!!" He cheered pointing upwards to the warming morning sky, I nodded "Okay, Who goes first?" I use to play this with my little brother all the time.

"Pet-chan can go hide first, Tobi will count to fifty" Tobi said happily, I smiled "Okay Tobi-sama, Start counting" I said as I ran past him, He stared at me as I ran further away from him through the tall grass. I heard faint laughing before I could faintly hear him start to count.

I chuckled as I ran through the tall beautiful grass, I had my leash in hand. I enjoyed the wind through my hair, The way my heart beated rapidly from the excitement. Tobi reminded me so much of my brother.

Is that why I'm playing? Is that why I'm not sulking in a corner? ..Is that why Tobi can make me smile, A true smile? ..Is that why Tobi brings back memories? Because he acts like my brother?

Whatever it is..I like the feeling I have right now, The adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was still laughing, I don't know why. It's just going to tire me faster, I'm laughing unconsciously. Is that normal?

It's been a while since I laughed this hard.. But, I like it. I like the pain in my sides, The way my heart just lifts in my chest. The sound of my laughing was terrible, I almost forgot how awful I sound when I laugh.

I turned and jumped down a small hill, As I landed I stared into the forest. After several seconds I smiled, I ran into the forest darting to avoid hitting the trees.

Whoever said that playing is a waste of time, Was wrong. Talk about working out! My legs burnt and my chest tightened from my swift running. I had my back to a tree while I was breathing heavily but tried to keep it from being too loud.

Soon, My breathing was in check and I scouting my surroundings. My eyes widened.. Someone was heading this way, I looked around me quickly for somewhere to go. I looked up into the tree..That'll do.

I climbed the tree with experience that I thought I had lost, I soon was seated onto a branch. I stared down at the direction the sound had came from, My ears twitched as I focused my long forgotten chakra onto my hearing distance.

..Those footsteps.. It was a man.. Around a hundred and.. twenty three pounds?.. Wow.. I must be getting my skills back, I'm not weak anymore. I guess Pein had planned this out as well.

"Pet-chan! I See You!!" I jumped and fell out of the tree, I yelped as I my head made contact with the hard unforgiving ground.

Ow..

I fell over onto my side and sat up rubbing my throbbing head, I looked up at Tobi as he clapped "Pet-chan hid good! It took Tobi awhile to find her! Pet-chan's a good pet!" He cheered causing me to frown.. So close.

I sighed as I stood, Ignoring my pulsating head.. I forced a smile at Tobi "Tobi-sama, I tried my best" I replied sad, Sad that I wasn't nearly as good as I remembered.. But I was twelve when I was put into my mental test, My body hasn't trained since then.. I guess I haven't fully gotten back my strength yet.. I wonder if Kisame would train me?

..For my own self defense, Of course.. Not for the aid of these criminals.

"No! Tobi had fun! Atleast Pet-chan plays with Tobi, Pet-chan's Tobi's Friend!!" Tobi cheered again clapping rapidly, I watched him then smiled softly.. So much like my brother.. My brother would even speak in third person to either get out of punishment or try and get on my nerves. I always saw it as annoying but now.. I see it as cute.

I stared at Tobi, I felt different emotions bubble up in my chest.. sorrow, anger, fear, regret, loneliness.. But, I just simply pushed them down and ignored them.. Tobi was the one who reminded me of my brother..

I have to get away from him, He's making me feel those useless emotions.. I must go.

"Tobi-sama.. I.." I placed on a stoic face "..I'm hungry, I'm going to go back and find something to eat. I'll see you later" I said turning my back to him, I began walking clearly sensing his confusion.

"What..why? Tobi wants to play some more! Pet-chan! Please play with Tobi!! Tobi's A Good Boy!!" I simply ignored him as I quickened my pace, I was trained mentally.. I was trained well to ignore pity and guilt. It didn't bother me at all to leave Tobi alone, Pein-sama wanted it that way..

He wanted me emotionless, Well he succeeded. I need to thank him, Without him putting me through that agonizing test..I'd still be mourning over my family.. If I hadn't killed myself yet.

Maybe.. Just maybe.. Being a criminal wouldn't be so bad.

For me not to kill, I'd have to have to feel.. Pity and remorse.. but no.. Those emotions are useless to me, My family.. Was slaughtered and forgotten, I don't need to prove to them. They're not here, If I feel anything..

It's loyalty to whom opened my eyes.

Pein..

**---...---...---**

**(A/N) ..OH MY JASHIN!! THIS MIGHT BE IT!! SHE'S ACTUALLY THINKING OF ACCEPTING PEIN'S REQUEST!! AH!! I'M SITTING ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT!!**

**Pein: -covering ears- Are you done yet??**

**Me: Hold on.. ehem, I'M SHAKING LIKE CRAZY!! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT OUT!! ARGH!! I CAN'T BREATHE!! -panting heavily-**

**Pein: ...You are the most pitiful human specimen there is, Excited over a simple story? -shakes head- What a crazy fetish**

**Me: -gasp- It is NOT a fetish! Shut up! Leave my beloved stories alone!! -hugs computer- ..You don't understand the beauty of written fantasies**

**Pein: Oh, But I do -smirks pervertedly-**

**Me: ...Pein, You're acting like a pervert again.. -_-**


	12. Saro and Misa, The Truth

**(A/N) It all comes down to this chapter, Will Misaro finally accept Pein's request? Or will she suddenly feel for her family once again?!? Augh! The suspense! Anyway, I don't own Naruto and please ENJOY!!**

**This is by far my shortest chapter of this story :\**

**--**

_Maybe.. Just maybe.. Being a criminal wouldn't be so bad._

_For me not to kill, I'd have to have to feel.. Pity and remorse.. but no.. Those emotions are useless to me, My family.. Was slaughtered and forgotten, I don't need to prove to them. They're not here, If I feel anything.._

_It's loyalty to whom opened my eyes._

_Pein.._

I felt as my heart dropped, I didn't care though. I had made up my mind..

I was going to accept Pein's request, I owed him as much.. He had saved me, More than once. Pein, Is my master. That's the way of my clan. If someone saves you, You serve them until the dept is paid in full.

I walked through the field of tall grass, Towards the huge building that was the Akatsuki's base...

--

Kisame walked into the livingroom, His eyes casting over everything in there. He caught sight of black hair, But it was not the hair of Misaro. It was his partner, He was tempted to ask Itachi if he had seen Misaro.. But decided against it.

Soon realization hit Kisame, There was one who would be daring enough to take Misaro out of the base without permission..

Tobi

With that thought, Kisame bolted outside. Hoping that Misaro had enough sense not to attempt escape.. It would surely end in her death, Kisame didn't want her to die.

Kisame stopped dead in his tracks, He looked greatly confused "Why.." He pondered out loud "Why do I care if she lives or dies?" He asked looking down to the ground, He held out his hand palm up. Seeing the blue callused hand, He frowned.

"It must be.. That she isn't scared of me" Kisame smiled.. Not a crooked smile, But a real smile. Yes, It made him look creepy, But It was so heart melting at the same time.

--

I looked to the figure that stood infront of the door which lead back into the base, He was staring at his hand while smiling.. Smiling? Why was.. Kisame smiling?

"Kisame-sama" He quickly looked up at me, I looked to his blue hand. He placed it back to his side "Misaro! I've been looking for you, Where was you?" Kisame asked causing me to look up to his face, I nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Tobi-sama had asked to play and I had agreed. Kisame-sama.. May I tell you something?" I replied, Kisame nodded slightly "I am going to accept Pein-sama's request.. I'm not going to be a pet anymore" I said with no emotion, Kisame stared speechless at me.

"Thank you for everything you have done, Kisame-sama" I said with a nod before I walked past him and into the base, Kisame turned around and watched me leave. If I would've turned around, I would've seen him smile.

--

I stared at the doors, But paused before I knocked onto the bulky doors. Something in the back of my mind was nagging, I tried to brush it off. But it got louder and more annoying.

I growled under my breath, Then all of a sudden everything went black.

--_Within Misaro's Mind--_

_"Huh?" I let out looking around, I heard a chuckle causing me to turn around. _

_"Tsk, Tsk. Thinking of joining the criminals?" I narrowed my eyes at the bitch me, Oh how she annoyed. "Bitch" I hissed out, Not meaning it as an insult._

_"Hey, Just call me Saro. So it won't be confusing" Saro said smirking, I heard a squeal. I looked over my shoulder at the smiling hyper me "You're going to be fighting! I LOVE fighting! It's Fun!!" The hyper me cheered squealing more._

_Both me and Saro covered our ears, frowning. Suddenly hyper me stopped "But it's wrong to kill, Why didn't you ask us before you made up your mind?! WHY?!?" Hyper me started to get tears in her eyes._

_"Hey, Lets call her Misa.. Since we dislike the name.. and her" Saro hissed glaring, I frowned more "But.. That's still us" I said pointing at hyper me, Misa. "Ack!" I let out as I was embraced in a bone crushing hug, I looked surprised at Misa._

_"Why?! Don't You Like Me?!?" She sobbed "I Gave You That Good Feeling!! Remember?? When you were running through the grass, When You Were With Tobi-kun?!? I Made You Feel Happy!!" She squealed out, hugging me tighter._

_I groaned as I tried to pry her arms off around me "How can you guys actually put me through physical pain, It's impossible!" I yelled looking to Saro, Who was picking at her teeth as if she didn't care._

_"We have control of your nerves, Dumbass" She said smirking, I frowned.. I didn't know who I disliked more. I finally got out of Misa's grip. "Fine, What do you two think I should do?" I asked as I sat down, They followed suit. We made a small circle._

_"Well.." Saro smirked evilly "I think you should join, Then those bastards couldn't treat us like some bitch" She frowned "They WILL pay" She growled balling her fists, Me and Misa blinked slowly._

_I sighed and looked to Misa "You?" I asked, She frowned then averted her eyes to the floor._

_"I-I.." She fidgeted with the bottom of Kisame's shirt that we wore "I really don't like being yelled at and hurt" She sounded like a scared little kid "But killing people is wrong, That's what mom and dad always said" She grew silent, So did Saro and I._

_My throat became dry and felt as if it was closing up, My chest tightened painfully. Saro growled "You had to fucking mention our weak parents, Didn't you?!" Me and Misa looked to Saro "They died because they were foolish and weak!!"_

_"They were o-our parents.." Misa said, frowning._

_"They Were Fools!" Saro stood angered "They were killed! They were ninjas!! THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO BE STRONG!!" I swallowed hard, Trying to force myself to breathe._

_"Sa-Saro" Misa stood and reach out her hand to comfort the other personality, Saro stepped away._

_"No! They don't deserve remorse! They Don't Deserve Respect!" Saro slammed her eyes shut "Th-They left us alone!" My eyes widened as Saro continued "They died.. leaving us alone, They weren't there when the murderers came after us. They weren't there to stop them from raping us.." Saro turned away from us, She balled her fists at her sides._

_"They didn't keep their promise to keep us safe, They lied" I heard as Misa choked back her sobs, I watched Saro's shoulders shake. I couldn't tell if it was out of anger or to keep from crying...But.._

_I knew there was truth behind Saro's words.. Was my bitch personality right?_

_Everything started to swirl..._

_--Back To Reality--_

I opened my eyes, Staring into a pair of ringed ones. Once he saw I was awake, He stood and took a step back. I sat up and rubbed my head, I must've fell when Misa and Saro pulled me into my mind.

"Misaro, Explain to me. Why you fainted outside of my office?" Pein questioned as he walked to his desk, I stood then averted my gaze to my feet. Thinking over my conversation with my personalities.

My parents weren't there to protect me.. But Pein came to my aid. He saved me, Even if he was too late to save my innocence. He was there to save my life.

"I will explain that later, If I may Pein-sama" He looked at me, something flashed in his eyes "The reason I came to you, I've been thinking over everything.." I trailed off, Thinking of how much my next sentence will change my life.

"I want to take you up on your offer"

**--**

**(A/N) O-O ..Wow! I can't believe how confusing this is! I tried to not make it confusing...soo.. Just to clear everything up. Misaro is the OC in this story, Saro is her bitch personality and Misa is her hyper personality. and NO! this does not make her a mary sue, Because she is not godly beautiful or powerful!**

**Pein: But I am -smirks-**

**Me: -_- You're just so full of yourself**

**Pein: And you were so full of me last ni-gets slapped-**

**Me: Don't EVEN Go There! EVER!! -glares- Please review and THANKS for reading!! I hope this isn't confusing anyone!! Sorry for the chapter's shortness and if it sounds off, I kinda rushed this.**


	13. New Loyalty and Beliefs

**(A/N) This is it! Misaro's actally going to accept Pein's request! I'm sorry to keep you all delayed from that, Please enjoy and I don't own Naruto!**

**...**

"I want to take you up on your offer"

He stood in silence, He placed his full gaze upon me. "You finally agree to my request, then?" He asked, I nodded in answer. "Very well.." He started walking towards me, Inside I recoiled in fear but my form remained stoic.

"Do you pledge your full loyalty to me, The Akatsuki and our beliefs?" Silence followed, I swallowed hard.. Finding out that doing this would be harder than I expected.

"Yes.."

"Speak up"

"Yes, I will follow your commands. My loyalty belongs to you, Akatsuki and their beliefs" He stared at me almost skeptically, He nodded as he turned back to his desk.

"There are tests you must do, To prove your worth and loyalty to the Akatsuki" I watched as he fiddled through a stack of papers, He pulled out a single piece and walked back to me.

"You may take whomever is willing to go for this mission, But only as a fallback. If I find out that the person helped you in anyway, You will remain our pet. Until you improve"

I froze, Speechless.

"Ah Misaro.." My eyes slowly moved to the paper he held out to me "..Kisame and Itachi are not permitted to go, Don't pick them"

My eyes widened.. I couldn't take either with me..?

Oh no..

**...**

I walked through the halls, Staring at the paper I held in my hands. I stared at the picture of a young man, Yet he held a fake kind smile. Just by looking at him, I could tell he was not an honest man.

I didn't know where I was going, Nor did I notice the turn till it was too late.

**Bam!**

I slammed right into the wall, Causing me to fall back and the hanging portrait came down also. "Ow!" I screeched after the glass protecting the portrait slammed across my face, I winced as I felt the broken glass slice my skin.

I sat up, Carefully moving the wooden frame containing the portrait and the glass. I saw as blood dripped from my face. From the burning pain, I could tell the parts where I got cut.. My bottom lip, and two thin gashes on my top lip.

A big gash across my left cheek and a some gashes on my forhead, My other cheek held a small gash going down and probably several cuts scattered across my nose. I stood up, Wobbly as I touched gently onto my face. I pulled my hand back and saw a small pool of blood in the cup of my hand.

I snarled. I have the best luck, Right?

"Misaro.. **What the hell happened?**" I looked up quickly, Regretting the action.. Since the wind gusted against my sliced face. I winced then pointed at the broken portait, laying on the floor. Broken bloodied glass was scattered across the hallway.

"**How did you even do that?**.. I think Kakuzu is in the kitchen" Zetsu said, Turning and walking the way I had came. I frowned as I followed him, Cursing my luck.

Kakuzu isn't going to be happy.. and I got blood all over Kisame's shirt!

Great.

**...**

Kakuzu was not happy at all, I could feel it as he lead me to his room. His grip on my arm was tight.. My arm's numb now. He pushed me towards a seat roughly, I had to catch my footing before I fell. I turned around just in time as I landed into the chair, The chair skidded back a couple feet.

I looked surprised at Kakuzu hoping he wouldn't yell at me, Kakuzu flicked on his room lights to allow more light to enter.. That means one thing... Stitches. That reminds me, The stitches on my wrists hadn't been removed yet..

I glanced at my wrists, Seeing the flesh slightly red but looked like the wounds had healed. Kakuzu placed a chair infront of me causing me to look up at him, He gestured me towards him and I scooted alittle closer.

Kakuzu rose an eyebrow as there was still distance between us, I looked down seeing that our knees were almost touching.. I couldn't scoot any closer, If I did than that would mean..

I heard a sigh and looked up, My eyes widened as I noticed Kakuzu grab the bottom front of my chair. He pulled me until my knees hit the front of his chair.. Kakuzu's legs were on each side of me and I felt a strange feeling bubble up, I blushed as I noticed what the feeling was.

I gasped as Kakuzu gripped my chin between his index finger and thumb, He looked at me strangely from my reactions. But the look quickly faded and he looked serious again, He lowered his face closer to mine as he looked over the extint of the damage.

I felt my cheeks heat up more as I watched his eyes search my face, His eyes were so.. I can't explain it but.. They make me feel so.. weird.

"How in the hell can a simple portrait do this?" Kakuzu grumbled as he pulled back "I thought you had atleast SOME ninja ability" He said causing me to frown, I averted my gaze.

"I know.." I said and flinched when Kakuzu pulled my face straight. I watched as he took a pair of tweezer's and went to my left cheek, I flinched when I felt sharp pain then saw how Kakuzu pulled out a small piece of glass.

It was silent as Kakuzu cleaned and healed my wounds, Even though he couldn't heal all of it. So I had a few bandages on my face, One on both my cheeks and one across my nose. Kakuzu stood with his little collection of medical tools and a small bowl.. I saw blood so I figured it was where the pieces of glass went.

He turned and walked to his desk, I stared at the empty chair infront of me, Not thinking of the wounds anymore.. All that was on my mind was my.. mission.

"I said yes"

Kakuzu looked over his shoulder at me as I continued to stare blankly at the chair "What?".

I tilted my head to the side for a moment, As I relaxed for a little bit while I thought of what to do. "To Pein, I said yes" I replied, mono tonely.

Kakuzu looked back infront of himself in silence, He fiddled with the stuff on his desk for a moment before the room became silent again. I narrowed my eyes, Wondering for his reaction.

"So you've accepted his request.." Kakuzu trailed off "..Have you passed your test yet?" He asked, Turning around to face me. I chewed on my bottom lip, I looked up at him with seriousness.

"No, But I was wondering.. Will you come with me? I have to go on a mission" I asked, Cursing my hesitation. Kakuzu stared stoic at me before cocking his eyebrow, I frowned.. Fearing his answer.

"No."

I looked down in dissapointment, The only other one I thought of to ask was.. Zetsu. "Why?" I asked curiously, Looking back up at him. He sighed.

"I don't have time to help you, Find somebody else" He said coldly, I bit my lip and looked to the side. I sighed and stood up. "Well, I'll just go and find Zetsu. Thank you Kakuzu-sama for everything, I'm sorry to have bothered you" I said then started walking towards the door.

Kakuzu gazed at me as I left, Not saying another word.

**...**

Well, That rules Kakuzu out. So where did Zetsu go?. I walked into the livingroom and glanced around, No one was in sight.. Now that I think about it.. I haven't seen anyone in while, Well yea.. I saw Zetsu and Kakuzu but.. No one else.

I brushed off the thought as I walked into the kitchen, Still in search of Zetsu.. Which wasn't in there either. Where could he be, His room maybe? ...Where is his room?

I pondered for a minute then sighed, I'll just have to roam.. He's around here somewhere.. I pursed my lips.. "Unless he's outside..." I thought a moment and shook my head "I'll look inside first.." I turned towards the livingroom doorway "I hope I don't run into To-.." My eyes widened as I stared at the figure panting heavily.

"Pet-chan! Tobi looked everywhere for you!" Tobi squealed, Throwing his hands in the air. My eyes widened, Tobi. Seems like everytime I try to avoid him.. He pops out somewhere.. Always. "What happened to Pet-chan?" He asked, Pointing at my face.

"Hi, Tobi-kun. I just.. I was just alittle clumsy" I said, pasting on a smile. Wasn't really happy to see him, But.. Still, I just can't be mad at him.. Probably because he reminds me of Kugi.

Kugi...

"Oh.. Where has Pet-chan been? Is she ready to play again? Or Pet-chan can help Tobi!" Tobi started patting on his armor like he was looking for something, I watched him curiously.. What is he doing?

"I'm sorry Tobi-kun, I have a mission to do. Soon, I will be part of the Akatsuki. Just like you" I explained, Tobi stopped and looked up at me.

"Pet-chan won't be Pet-chan anymore? Aww! Tobi loved Pet-chan!" Tobi slouched over in disappointment, I sighed mentally.

"Don't worry, I will still play with you Tobi-kun. Right now, I have to go and look for Zetsu" I said stoic, Tobi nodded half heartedly. I stood for a moment then decided to leave and look mindlessly for my -hopefully- mission partner.

"Good-bye, Tobi-kun." I said bowing slightly at him, I started to leave and was surprised that I got past him without him hugging me.

"Bye, Pet-chan.. Misaro-chan!" Tobi yelled as I walked out of the livingroom, I turned around a corner and sighed. Tobi always causes my emotions to stir up.. No matter how stable I make myself, He always screws it all up.

Atleast I was able to control my emotions this time, Maybe my mind finally fully recovered...

**...**

**(A/N) Woot, Done.. Took ALOT longer than I wanted but here you go! Next chap shall be good, Who will she take to accompany her on the mission? Oh well, I better hurry up before Pein decides to be a prick**

**Pein: Too late.**

**Me: ...Speak of the devil**

**Pein: Wrong, I'm a god. Not a devil**

**Me: Gah! You're so.. Er!**

**Pein: I have that effect on women -smiles pervertedly-**

**Me: . . . You're a closet pervert.**

**Pein: ...**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
